Gracias a ti
by kattzz
Summary: Intentando ser quien no soy me dañaron, volviendo a ser quien soy lo intentaron pero no lo lograron... Pero gracias a todo eso soy quien soy hoy en día... J/B, Jacob/Tanya, Leah/Diego, Em/Irina, Seth/Maggie Entre, lean, disfruten y comenten
1. Prologo

_**PROLOGO**_

Como pueden las personas en las que has confiado por años defraudarte...

Como pueden mis supuestos amigos, traicionarme...

Como pudieron dañarme, destruirme...

Como pudo el chico que me gustaba y que decía que me quería defraudarme...

Mis supuestos amigos y él disque amor de mi vida me dañaron, me destruyeron, me partieron en pedazos y trituraron cada uno de ellos...

Pero hay algo que ellos no sabían…

Algo que estaba intentando ocultar...

Algo que no quería que nadie supiera...

Algo que me impedía ser una adolescente normal...

Algo que me impedía ganar el cariño real de las personas que me rodean...

...:::oOo:::...

Y ahora...

Todos los que se burlaron de mí

De mi familia

De mi forma de ser

De mi forma de pensar

Solo lo pagarían...

Ellos destruyeron a la niña dulce, amable, adorable, que se sonrojaba con cada palabra, elogio que le daban, con cada gesto... Para ser más precisos ella murió ese día, para el resto del mundo, para mi familia sigue allí...

Nada más me queda tomar el puesto que realmente me corresponde y dejar de querer ser quien no soy...

Soy quien soy y no lo puedo evitar ni negarlo...

Debo tomar las riendas de mi vida, no solo por mí sino por mis padres, mi hermano, mis primos y el único y verdadero amigo que siempre me ha querido tal cual como soy...

Ellos siempre me dijeron que tuviera cuidado con todos ellos, que me harían daño...

Solo espero no hacerme más daño a mi misma y a las personas que realmente me quieren y me apoyan en todo...

Pero es que no puedo permitir que ellos le hagan daño a los que le rodean, solo se creen mucho por lo que tienen, solo valoran lo material no por los sentimientos que tienen...

* * *

**_Espero les guste... _**

**_Reviews ;D_**


	2. El comienzo

_**El comienzo...**_

Nunca pensé que lo que comenzaría como una aventura para permitirme crecer como una niña normal la mayoría del tiempo, me llevaría ha convertirme en la persona que soy hoy en día...

Siempre recuerdo ese día con mucho cariño cuando por fin mis padres me permitieron vivir una vida diferente, una vida que anhelaba demasiado, al igual que me permitieron alejarme un poco de toda la formación que me estaba dando mi padre a parte de mis estudios normales, pero eso solo seria por corto tiempo ya que no puedo abandonar esa formación...

Ese día, deje de ser Isabella Swan, la segunda hija de Charlie y Renée Swan, grandes empresarios, solo tenia ocho años y la verdad eso me hizo muy feliz que me ayudaran a apartarme un poco de la vida de familia rica aunque era interesante y divertida por montones no era lo mio, mi familia vive en los Ángeles, California nos llevábamos muy bien todos, aunque la mejor relación que tenia en la familia es con mi hermano oso, Emmett, él es un año mayor, pero siempre nos han tratado como mellizos, es muy divertido, también tengo a mis tres primos Jacob o Jake como le digo por cariño, él tiene 9 años como Emmett, Leah tiene ocho y Seth que tiene siete, son los hijos de mi tía Lorena que es hermana de mi papá y Billy Black, que es el mejor amigo de mis padres, también esta Jasper que es él hijo de mis padrinos...

Como quería un tiempo como niña común y corriente el mejor agente de seguridad que tenia mi padre seria el encargado de protegerme, y esté paso a ser "_mi padre"_ su nombre es Phil Dwyer no tenemos mucho parecido pero saldrá algo para explicarlo, nosotros nos llevábamos muy bien él es el más cercano a la familia de todos los agentes, nosotros dos nos mudamos a Forks, Washington por ser uno de los pueblos más alejados de todo y por qué el clima que tiene me llamaba mucho la atención y digamos que a Phil le encanto la idea pues había crecido en un clima muy parecido...

Nos mudamos al inicio del año escolar y me inscribí en la escuela de allí como Isabella Marie Dwyer, hija de Phil y Amanda Dwyer, que había fallecido por eso nos mudamos – aunque Phil nunca se caso pues realmente odia el matrimonio – Phil no quería abandonar su carrera como guarda espalda, ya que este pueblo es más que tranquilo así que decidió unirse al cuerpo de policía de Forks, claro que con la ayuda de papá fue más fácil conseguir una vacante...

El pueblo en si es muy bonito, pero la mayor parte de los primeros días del colegio me la pase en el hospital, ¿Porqué? pues soy algo torpe en un clima seco y es un clima húmedo soy mucho más torpe de lo normal y más con todas las aceras húmedas siempre me terminaba cayendo, allí el medico que estaba de guardia siempre que me ocurría esto es el mismo, Carlisle Cullen un doctor de cabellos de color como bronce y ojos verdes, él y Phil se hicieron amigos rápidamente, y más ya que casi todos los días me iba a buscar al hospital y no al colegio.

Cuando estaba por comenzar las vacaciones de navidad, él doctor Cullen nos invito a cenar para que por fin conociéramos a sus hijos y esposa, pues ellos iban a iniciar a la mitad del año escolar, pues estaban con su esposa visitando a familiares por fuera del país mientras recibían clases con tutores y él quería que me hiciera amiga de sus hijas que ellas no conocían a nadie en él pueblo, pues la verdad es que tampoco conocía a muchas de las niñas de aquí de Forks, aquí no tenia casi amigas solo conocía a Ángela Weber, que era mi vecina y compañera de la escuela...

El día de la cena fue una semana antes de navidad, el último viernes de escuela, y como salía de vacaciones tendría que viajar a más tardar ese mismo domingo para los Ángeles para ver a unas "_tías_" pues Phil estaría muy ocupado en las mañanas con su trabajo de policía y no se podría ocupar de mí, esa seria la portada de todos mis viajes en vacaciones...

Llegamos a una casa preciosa a las afuera del pueblo, se notaba que la familia del doctor tenía dinero aunque realmente él no lo aparentaba, él es muy sencillo. En su casa nos recibió una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules, ella se presento como Esme Cullen la esposa del doctor, nos invito a la sala al cabo rato entraron sus tres hijos, dos niñas y un niño, él niño se llama Edward tiene 9 años, el cabello lo tiene como su padre al igual que los ojos azules de su madre y Rosalie que es su melliza tiene el cabello como su madre, que le llega hasta la cintura y los ojos como su padre; y por ultimo Alice que tiene el cabello castaño claro y los ojos tienen un color extraño, una combinación del color de ambos padres, el cabello le lleva por lo codos, ella es de mi edad; la noche fue muy divertida, los cuatro nos hicimos amigos, aunque Alice tiene mucha energía para todas las cosas; Rose, como pidió que la llamara, es… no se ni como explicarlo, pero una de las cosa que llamo mi atención es que le gustan mucho los juegos de niños y todo eso, pero también es muy apasionada a jugar con su hermana Alice, y Edward es muy lindo es como un caballero de eso de mis cuentos, no hablo mucho pero se rio de todo lo que hacíamos. Al terminar la cena nos despedimos todos, agradecimos por su amabilidad, le dijimos lo bien que lo pasamos y al final Phil le dio la mala noticia que me iría de vacaciones Alice dijo que regresara pronto para jugar todos los días y sus hermanos la secundaron...

Ese fin de semana viaje a los Ángeles para ver a mi familia Phil se regreso al día siguiente a Forks para seguir con su trabajo.

_**Hola lectores… **_

_**Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le han brindado a esta historia… **_

_**Gracias:**_

_**- Monica Cullen Whitlock**_

_**- Elektra85**_

_**- Ale Cullen Diggory, lamento no haberte respondido tu revierws, será para la próxima, pero había planeado publicar hoy…**_

_**Aquí esta el primer capítulo, espero cumpla con todas sus expectativas.**_

_**Nos leeremos pronto…**_

_**XOXOXOX**_

_**07- julio- 2012**_


	3. Tragedia

_**Issy (POV)**_

Con la familia la pasamos muy bien todos juntos la primera semana, en la casa se estaban quedando mis primos y el ahijado de mis padres Jasper Whitlock, pues sus padres, que son mis padrinos y mis tíos que son socios de mis padres fueron a un viaje de negocios por una semana he iban a estar en casa un día antes de la navidad para celebrarla todos juntos como todos los años, y la verdad es que faltaba muy poquito tiempo para esta...

Esa semana fue muy divertida, mamá ya tenia todo preparado para las vacaciones nos inscribió a todos para clases de equitación, mientras que a Leah y a mí también nos inscribió en clase de etiqueta, pues cuando cumplamos dieciséis años ya podremos asistir a las cenas y reuniones con nuestros padres y no nos la embarremos. Pues todos nos conocían por fotos y cosa así pero nunca nos presentábamos en persona en ningún evento pues según mis padres, mis tíos y mis padrinos no era el momento todavía...

Esa semana se termino y vino navidad, puede notar que mis padres estaban triste cada día más al igual que mis primos y Jasper ya que mis tíos y mis padrinos no habían regresado del viaje de negocios, el 26 de diciembre se ese año, todo cambio desde que un policía llamo a la puerta, mis padres estaban trabajando y nuestra nana estaba ocupada ayudando a Leah a vestirse para la clase de etiqueta, eran como las 9 de la mañana, así que abrí la puerta ya que era la única lista, él pregunto por mis padres o por una persona mayor para hablar, la nana Sue bajo rápidamente cuando la llame, ella se quedo sola hablando con la policía durante unos minutos, cuando este se fue, la nana estaba muy triste, preocupada y llorando a mares, nos mando a Leah y a mí a la clase de etiqueta, nos divertimos y aprendimos muchas cosas como siempre, y después nos fuimos a la clase de equitación con los demás...

Todo marchaba muy bien hasta que llegamos a casa a eso de las tres después de la clase, mis padres estaban allí y estaban llorando a mares y tenían las misma expresión como la nana, todos nos acercamos a ellos, nos dieron un gran abrazo, y dijeron que tenían que hablar con nosotros.

- Mis niños, sé que ustedes son muy pequeños para esto pero necesitan saber la verdad – comenzó diciendo mi mamá muy triste.

- Además necesitan ser fuertes, sé que esto no es fácil, no lo es para nosotros y mucho menos lo será para ustedes – término diciendo mi papá igual de triste que mi mamá.

- Jake, Leah, Seth y Jazz, necesito que ustedes entiendan que no están solos, que nos tienen a nosotros y los vamos a querer un montón como si fueran nuestros hijos pues así los hemos considerado siempre – dijo mami antes de tomar una gran cantidad de aire, se sentó en medio de los cuatro, mientras que papi me abrazó a mi y a Emmett – me duele mucho decirlo, sus padres tuvieron un accidente en Brasil antes de tomar el avión para regresar, por eso no llegaron para navidad... – Jazz y Jake no la dejaron continuar.

- Ellos van a estar bien, verdad tía Renée – dijeron ellos dos al tiempo. Mis padres soltaron grandes sollozos al ver la preocupación de ambos.

- Mis niños, el accidente que sufrieron sus padres fue por culpa de un conductor ebrio, el manejaba un camión de transporte que envistió contra el auto que manejaban y ellos mientras se dirigían al aeropuerto – mamá seguía sollozando y no le salían las palabras – ellos... m... mu... fallecieron allí en el lugar del accidente.

Todos nosotros comenzamos a llorar menos Jasper que se paro del sofá donde estaba, deje los brazos de mi papá y me dirigí a donde él estaba, se había alejado de todos nosotros. Antes de que llegara a él, salió corriendo al jardín trasero, salí tras de él, no me importo que mis padres dijeran que lo dejara solo, él no podía estar solo nadie debe estar solo en unos momentos así, se escondió debajo de un gran sauce llorón que estaba hasta el fondo del patio, donde siempre va cuando quiere estar solo y él creía que nadie lo sabia, me caí varias veces antes de llegar allá, cuando lo hice, tenia las manos todas raspadas y con góticas de sangre, el pantalón que tenia puesto estaba roto en las rodillas y también estaban sangrando...

A bajo el sauce, Jazz estaba llorando con las piernas recogidas mientras las abrazaba fuertemente, me acerque a él y lo abrace no rechazó mi abrazo, tampoco alzo la cara para verme, así nos quedamos por más de dos horas, hasta que la nana me llamo para que fuéramos a la casa que se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde, le dije que ya iríamos para allá y que esperara dentro de la casa...

- Jazz... – no me dejo continuar, ni si quiera levanto la cara de donde estaba

- NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, ELLOS FUERON LOS QUE ME COLOCARON ASÍ Y NO ESTÁN, Y NO QUIERO QUE ME LLAMEN ASÍ NUNCA MÁS – no sabia por lo que estaba pasando a mi me duele perder a mis tíos y a mis padrinos, pero son sus padres, y él no tiene a nadie más como familia directa como Jacob, Leah y Seth tenían a mis padres que son sus tíos, mientras que los Whitlock solo eran ellos tres...

- Jasper, por favor mírame sí – le dije e hice una pausa para ver si se tranquilizaba un poco, pero no me miro, entonces lo amenacé, sé que no era buena idea pero necesitaba que se tranquilizara – Jasper Whitlock si no me miras juro por Dios que jamás en mi vida te volveré a hablar ni te mirare – prácticamente le grite, espere pero todavía no reaccionaba. – Bueno ya que no quieres mirarme ni decirme nada, adiós – la verdad es que no lo quería dejar solo, pero si lo necesitaba para reaccionar así lo aria, cuando estaba por salir del sauce me tomo de la mano y me abrazo.

- No Issy, por favor tu no me dejes – le devolví el abrazó, pero no dije nada – Issy, dime algo dime Jazz o Jazzy si quiere, no me importa pero dime algo, Issy tu eres mi mejor amiga, no me dejes, no te quiero perder a ti también.

- Vamos Jazzy, no te voy a dejar, siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, pero tienes que entender que no te puedes encerrar, sé que eso no es lo que querían mis tíos. – él movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

Lo tome de la mano, él la apretó un poco fuerte que sentí un poquito de dolor por las caídas, que ya se me había olvidado. Jasper miro mis manos y mis rodillas.

- Issy, ¿Qué te pasó? – le sonreí, para restarle importancia pero al parecer no lo logre del todo.

- Nada lo de siempre, me caí varias veces cuando te estaba siguiendo, sabes que yo no puedo correr – le volví a sonreír.

- Gracias Issy – me abrazo de nuevo.

Nos dirigimos a la casa, todos estaban preocupados por Jasper, pero les diga que estaba bien, él por su parte no dijo ninguna palabra; Jake, Leah y Seth se pusieron como Jasper, pero no sé porqué siempre terminé brindándoles lo que realmente necesitaban un hombro para llorar y ser fuerte por ellos a la vez, Emmett los distraía y hacia reír a todos nosotros, aunque mis padres casi nunca estaban en casa, con la muerte de mis tíos el trabajo los absorbió demasiado y a mi me toco iniciar nuevamente antes de lo planeado las clases que tenia con mis padres...

La custodia de mis primos y de Jasper fue entregada a mis padres como se había estipulado en los testamentos de cada uno de sus padres, mis papás quedarían como albacea de todo el dinero que heredaron hasta que cumplieran la mayoría de edad, por otra parte en la familia Swan ya no éramos cuatro si no ocho…

Las vacaciones de navidad pasaron rápidamente y tenia que viajar de nuevo a Forks, por la escuela y seguir con lo que tenia planeado, todos estaban tristes especialmente Jasper que se había negado a hablar a cualquier otra persona que no fuera yo, nos apegamos muchos tanto que había días que nos acompañaba a las clases de etiqueta, claro que los chicos también tenían que asistir a esas clases pero no era el momento, realmente era divertido tenerlo siempre cerca y más en las clase de equitación...

Cuando regrese a Forks, él quiera venir conmigo pero le dije que no podía ya que tenia que terminar la escuela junto con nuestro hermanos y que pasaríamos hablando todos los días sin importar que pasara siempre le hablaría, él no quedo muy contento pero lo acepto después de hace varias rabietas, papá nos regalo a todos celulares, pero el de Jasper y el mio tenia un plan de llamadas ilimitadas, para hacer en cualquier momento del día, eso lo animo un poquito más para que se quedara...

En Forks, los hermanos Cullen entraron al mismo colegio donde estudio, nos hicimos grandes amigos, casi inseparables – o eso era lo que quería creer en esos tiempo – claro que tampoco dejé de hablar con Ángela, que la considero como mí otra hermana, nos parecemos mucho en nuestra forma de actuar y esas cosas...

Y así pasaron los años, Jasper y yo nos unimos mucho, él era más que mi hermano, es mi mejor amigo, cuando no estábamos juntos pasábamos hablando, casi siempre en la hora del almuerzo o la cena, nunca me falto cuando lo llame y nunca le falle cuando él me llamo...

Claro que había días en lo que todo se complicaba con las videoconferencias que mantenía con mi padre y mi madre para mi formación _especial_, ya que según mis padres lo querían intentar con Emmett pero les fue imposible…

Cuando estaba de vacaciones en los Ángeles, somos inseparables, a veces hasta dormimos juntos, él no quiere estar solo y yo no quiero que se sienta solo, claro que mis padres saben que dormimos juntos, hay veces que armamos pijamada entre nosotros seis, claro que terminábamos haciendo pura cosas de niños. Ahora él tiene catorce y yo trece...

Phil se enamoro y se caso algo que no creí poder ver en esta vida, claro que la esposa no sabe la verdad de quien soy realmente, pero todo es por cuestión de seguridad, me llevo muy bien con Karen, es dulce y amable. Ellos me quieren como a una verdadera hija, claro que así tengo dos padres nuevos.

Mi hermanos oso, cada vez se parece más a uno, es él más grande junto con Jake esta casi como él pero un poquito menos; Seth quiere seguir los mismo paso que esos dos, entre los tres se comen dos pizzas familiares de las grandes...

Leah, cada vez esta más bonita, y se parece a mi tía Lorena, aunque tenemos la misma edad ella cada vez más se centra en cosa mucho más femeninas a diferencia mía...

En cuanto a mí, soy una chica gordita bueno no gordita un poco gruesa pero no tanto y no me importa, mi mamá me dice que voy a cambiar que eso hace parte de una etapa de la vida, pero me siento bien así y no quiero cambiar... Tengo ojos y cabello castaño, uso gafas, y mantengo el cabello en un tomate por lo largo que lo tengo, hago muchas cosas de niños, pues como no hacerlo con mis hermanos – sí todos ellos son mis hermanos…

En Forks soy Bella Dwyer, para todos los conocidos, allí a Alice y Rose les gusta juagas a Barbie Bella, Edward las apoya, y la verdad lo hago solo por él, si estoy locamente enamorada de Edward Cullen desde los diez, sus hermanas lo saben, pero saben que no se lo tienen que decir...

Claro que estoy acostumbrada a cambios de imagen todo el tiempo por Leah y mi madre…

También esta, que debo decirle a Jasper la próxima vez que lo vea que estoy enamorada de Edward para ver que piensa y en que puede ayudarme...

_**Hola Lectores… **_

_**Esta será por ahora la última actualización semanal de esta historia, razones en mi perfil, pero si seguiré actualizando cada vez que pueda… **_

_**Gracias por su apoyo…**_


	4. Mi vida I

_**Issy (POV)**_

Y aquí estaba, terminando el año escolar en Forks, para viajar a los Ángeles para ver de nuevo a mis hermanos, como los extrañaba, estoy tan emocionada Jasper me dijo que me tiene una sorpresa – él sigue siendo el mismo, casi no habla con nadie excepto conmigo...

Todos hemos cambiado mucho en estos últimos años, Emmett, Jake y Jasper tienen 14, Seth tiene 12 y Leah y yo tenemos 13... Mi hermanos oso cada vez estaba más grande, tiene el cabellos castaño, rizado, ojos castaños pero más grandes que los míos, esta bronceado a diferencia mía; Jake, va por el mismo camino de Emmett aunque Jake es más pequeño, él tenia la piel un poco más oscura a igual que sus hermanos, Jake tiene el cabello y los ojos de color negro; Seth se parece mucho a Jake, pero Seth tiene los ojos castaños como la familia Swan, tiene el deseo de poder parecerse a Emmett; los tres son súper fanáticos de los video juegos al igual que Jasper pero esté no tanto como los otros tres, así tienen un cuarto lleno de ellos con diferentes tipo y muchos más, claro que me vi obligada a aprender a jugar para poder pasar algo de tiempo con ellos, pero siempre divertido es un rato divertido...

Con Leah todo es diferente, ella parecer una niña fresa, pero no lo es, solo le gusta vestirse muy bien y arreglarse para todo, pero cuando hablas con ella te deja impresionado, sabe de muchos temas, aunque lo le gusta mucho jugar con nuestros hermanos ya que estos se pasan de la raya y sus juegos siempre son muy bruscos para una dama, palabras de Leah, ella es más delicada en ese aspecto, ella es una morena con cabello castaño y ojos negro, de gran profundidad, le encanta ir de compras pero no exagera como Alice...

Jasper es cuento a parte, es rubio como el trigo en tiempo de cosecha, con unos ojazos verdes que cualquiera moriría por tener, tiene buen cuerpo acompaña a los otros tres al gimnasio pero no exagera como ellos, es caballeroso en todo momento muchísimo más que Edward, también le encantan los video juegos, por él es que juego, es callado solo habla cuando es necesario y para decir cosas importantes, bueno eso en cuanto a los demás pues cuando se dirige a mí es nota a parte no se queda callado nunca, somos los mejores amigos, a ambos nos fascina cabalgar y en las vacaciones entramos a diversos concursos de equitación donde Issy Swan y Jasper Whitlock quedan siempre en primer y segundo lugar, él no acepta que nadie a parte de mí le abrevie el nombre y se molesta si lo hacen, al principio a la familia le dio duro, pues todos lo llamaban Jazz ahora solo lo hago yo, una vez hace como dos años que Emmett lo llamo así tuvieron una gran pelea donde por cierto no se como pero Jasper ganó...

Jasper, también a mantenido la misma formación especial que he tenido, pues sus padres se la estaban dando, y ahora se la dan mis padres, ninguno de nosotros sabíamos que el otro estaba en la misma situación hasta que Charlie nos reunió a los dos y nos lo dijo, y hay veces en que nuestra conversación se torna a solo negocios, y esto se convirtió en un vinculo que nos unió más… Hay algunos negocios de los que nos encargamos nosotros sin la intervención de mis padres y han dado muy buenos resultados…

En cuanto a mí, soy una chica gruesa, pero mi madre dice que va ha disminuir con cada año, pero me da igual… Tengo ojos y cabello castaño, uso gafas odio las lentillas aunque las uso cuando voy a los Ángeles es más fácil, y mantengo el cabello en un tomate, uso frenillos, juego muchos video juegos, práctico varios deporte como Futbol, softball – los aprendí por Jasper – y la verdad no soy tan mala en eso, aunque no lo hago regularmente en Forks, allá soy Bella la niña más torpe y con muy poco equilibrio lo contrario de lo que soy en los Ángeles, que me toca colocarme tacones para ir adaptándome a ellos...

Cada temporada que pasaba con ellos siempre estábamos inscritos en algún curso, Leah y yo en cursos de cocina, costura, bordados, maquillaje, claro y el que nunca falta etiqueta, cosas muy pero muy femeninas que mi madre dicen que son necesarios, a Leah le encantaba, mientras que yo asistía por obligación... También me inscribía en alguno que otro con Jasper, como natación, patinaje y patinaje sobre hielo, me encantaron mejoraron mucho mi equilibrio... Claro que los chicos desde hace un año también están inscrito en los cursos de etiqueta y protocolo… Eso dio mucha risa ver a Emmett en las clases, siempre creyéndose un payaso…

Para el mundo del periodismo y los negocios la hija de Charlie y Renée Swan esta estudiando en el extranjero y solo viene de vacaciones, y así no la buscaban aunque nunca le habían visto la cara como tal en los eventos, así era mejor...

Todo era perfecto, después que regrese a Forks de las vacaciones de navidad del 2005 todo mi mundo de fantasías se derrumbo


	5. Mi vida II

_**Jasper (POV)**_

Mi vida cambio desde que tengo nueve años, allí con la muerte de mis padres, me quise morir para encontrarme con ellos lo más pronto posible, pero ella siempre estuvo allí para mí, como olvidar el día ni los que le siguieron al día que me dieron la noticia.

_Issy venia para las vacaciones de navidad, después convenció a sus padres para estudiar en una escuela publica en otro lugar, creo que era Folrs, o algo así, ella llegaba este fin de semana, y estaríamos todos juntos para celebrar como todos los años la navidad y el año nuevo, pues mis padres y los tíos de Issy viajarían a Brasil por negocios y nos dejarían con mis padrinos Charlie y Renée que son los padres de Issy... Los cuatros regresarían un día antes de navidad, faltaba poquito tiempo así que no nos desesperamos y tampoco era que no iban a volver – o eso creía en esos momentos –..._

_Pasamos esa semana haciendo locuras y fue muy divertida, mi madrina nos inscribió en clase de equitación a todos y a las niñas las inscribió en clase de etiqueta también, ya que faltaba poco para que ambas cumplan los dieciséis – ja mentira faltaba un montón de tiempo, pero según madrina nunca era demasiado temprano para empezarlas – además que a ninguno de nosotros nos conocían en persona solo por fotos, para protegernos y las fotos eran de cuando éramos unos bebes creo que teníamos como 4 o menos de edad..._

_Esa semana paso rápido y la navidad llegó, mis padrinos estaban tristes, yo no me podía comunicar con mis padres ni ellos se habían comunicado conmigo los mismo ocurría con Leah y sus hermanos , al día siguiente, como olvidar esa fecha – un 26 de diciembre del 2000 – nosotros los chicos estábamos jugando Xbox, y las niñas se preparaban para las clases de etiqueta, llamaron a la puerta e Issy abrió, me fui de nuevo para el cuarto de juego de Emmett ya que no teníamos nada que hacer hasta dentro de un tato, cuando nos alistamos para la clase de equitación, la nana estaba muy pero muy triste y se notaba que había estado llorando, le pregunte por que estaba sí pero no dijo nada.._

_Al regresar de la clase de equitación, vimos a mis padrinos abrazados y llorando en la sala algo más que raro, siendo que ellos pasan todo el tiempo felices de la vida._

_Se les notaba que estaban muy tristes... Madrina estaba llorando a mares, ambos nos dieron un abrazo a cada uno y nos sentamos._

_- Mis niños, sé que ustedes son muy pequeños para esto pero necesitan saber la verdad - comenzó a decir madrina._

_- Además necesitan ser fuertes, sé que esto no es fácil, no lo es para nosotros y mucho menos lo será para ustedes - término diciendo Charlie._

- Jake, Leah, Seth y Jazz, necesito que ustedes entiendan que no están solos, que nos tienen a nosotros y los vamos a querer un montón como si fueran nuestros hijos pues así los hemos considerado siempre _– dijo madrina y eso me asusto un montón, ellos no nos hablaban así, Charlie tomo en sus brazos a Issy y a Emmett, mientras que madrina se sentó en medio de nosotros cuatro y nos abrazó _– me duele mucho decirlo, sus padres tuvieron un accidente en Brasil antes de tomar el avión para regresar, por eso no llegaron para navidad…_ – eso es mentira, no puede ser verdad_

_- Ellos van a estar bien, verdad tía Renée - Jake y yo dijimos al tiempo. Mis padrinos soltaron grandes sollozos._

- Mis niños, el accidente que sufrieron sus padres fue por culpa de un conductor ebrio, el manejaba un camión de transporte que envistió contra el auto que manejaban y ellos mientras se dirigían al aeropuerto – _ambos seguían sollozando y a ella no le salían las palabras_ – ellos... m... mu... fallecieron allí en el lugar del accidente.

_Jake, Leah y Seth comenzaron a llorar, pero no decían nada solo se quedaron allí callados, todos estaban llorando, esto no podía ser verdad, debe ser una broma cruel de ellos, mis padres no pueden abandonarme… me aleje de mi madrina y salí corriendo al jardín trasero, me escondí debajo del sauce que estaba en el rincón mas lejano, mi escondite cada vez que venia a casa de mis padrinos… allí me senté y rodee mis piernas con mis brazos, este era mi refugio, empecé a llorar, mis padres no podían estar muertos, no podían dejarme solo, solo éramos los tres, ahora estoy solo... solo... solo... se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza… _

_Alguien se acercó a mí y me abrazó no sabia quien era y no me importaba en estos momentos, no alcé la vista para nada, para que si sabía que no eran mis padres a los únicos que quería ver en estos momentos..._

_El tiempo paso y ninguno de los dos nos movimos, no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero llegó la nana a buscarnos y allí me di cuenta que la que se quedo conmigo fue Issy, no sé que le dijo la nana, no preste atención, nada me interesaba solo quería estar con mis padres..._

_- Jazz... – me comenzó a decir, pero no alcé la cabeza, ni me moví y le grite._

_-_ NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, ELLOS FUERON LOS QUE ME COLOCARON ASÍ Y NO ESTÁN, Y NO QUIERO QUE ME LLAMEN ASÍ NUNCA MÁS –_ mis padres fueron los que me colocaron ese sobrenombre y ahora nadie más podría llamarme así, solo ellos lo podrán hacer y como no están nadie absolutamente nadie puede llamarme así… _

_- Jasper, por favor mírame sí – me suplico sin soltar el abrazó, no lo hizo, espero para ver si respondía y como no lo hizo, volvió a hablar – Jasper Whitlock si no me miras juro por Dios que jamás en mi vida te volveré a hablar ni te mirare - me amenazó casi gritando, entre nuevamente en shock, solo ella le grita y amenaza a alguien que acaba de perder a sus padres – Bueno ya que no quieres mirarme ni decirme nada adiós – me dijo, todavía no había reaccionado del todo, ella se alejó de mi y no me di cuenta, cuando lo hice ella ya estaba por salir del sauce, la tome de la mano, la jale y la abrasé._

_- No Issy, por favor tu no me dejes –le dije, no me quería quedar solo y ella fue la única que se preocupo para que no lo estuviera, simplemente no la podía dejar ir, ella no me dijo nada solo me abrazo nuevamente – Issy, dime algo dime Jazz o Jazzy si quiere, no me importa pero dime algo, Issy tu eres mi mejor amiga, no me dejes. - le suplique con lagrimas en los ojos._

- Vamos Jazzy, no te voy a dejar, siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, pero tienes que entender que no te puedes encerrar, sé que eso no es lo que querían mis tíos. –_ le respondí moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente. _

_Me tomo de la mano, y se la estreche un poco más fuerte de lo normal, y cuando lo hice arrugo la frente, allí le vi las manos, tenia las dos raspadas y con sangre, y los pantalones los tenia roto en la rodilla y también estaban sangrando un poco._

_- Issy, ¿Qué te pasó? – le pregunte de una, ella me sonrió como restándole importancia pero eso no funciona conmigo._

_- Nada lo de siempre, me caí varias veces cuando te estaba siguiendo, sabes que yo no puedo correr – volvió a sonreír, si sé que ella es algo torpe, pero lo hizo por mí..._

_- Gracias Issy - le dije y la abrasé, solo ella se preocupa por los demás antes que por ella…_

_Regresamos a la casa, mis padrinos estaban preocupado por que demoramos mucho tiempo por fuera. Después de unas semanas Issy se convirtió en el soporte de nosotros cuatro, especialmente él mio, mis padrinos ya casi no paraban en la casa, ahora ellos les tocaría manejar las empresas y sus todas las dependencias de esta..._

_La custodia de nosotros cuatro pasó a manos de mis padrinos, yo no tenia a nadie más solo éramos nosotros tres... _

_Encerré parte de mí y me negué a hablar con nadie que no fuera Issy..._

_Las vacaciones se terminaron e Issy debía volver a Forks con Phil que es él que la cuida, me quería ir con ella, pero no me dejaron dijeron que tenia que quedarme para seguir con todo lo que tenia pendiente, padrino nos regalo a todos un celular para las emergencias, pero el de Issy y en mio tenia un plan de llamadas ilimitadas el cual agradecimos realmente nos seria de mucha ayuda..._

Siempre nos las pasábamos hablando cada vez que podíamos, las llamadas nunca disminuyeron, aunque tenia que complementar mis estudios normales con los que mis padres me habían empezado a dar, mis padrinos me estaban explicando todo lo que necesitaba, Issy también tenia la misma formación que yo, ambos estábamos preparándonos para tomar las riendas de las empresas familiares, habían intentado con Jacob y Emmett pero son demasiado infantiles para tomar algo en serio así que eso solo dejaba a Issy por parte de los Swan, pero ni Seth ni Leah quisieron esta formación alegando que son demasiado jóvenes, pero nosotros no teníamos esa opción…

En estas vacaciones le prepare un sorpresa, le iba a decir que ella me gustaba y si quería ser mi novia, me había enamorado de ella desde hace varios años, no se si fue por hablar tanto, bueno la verdad es que no se como pero me enamore locamente de ella, a mí no me importaba que ella fuera gordita o tuviera gafas o braques ella es la mejor persona que he conocido… Nadie sabía esto, ya que mi mejor amiga y la única con la que hablaba es ella, así que como decirle que me gusta…


	6. ¿Qué paso? I

_**Phil (POV)**_

En definitiva soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, después que no me quería casar por nada del mundo, encontré a la mujer indicada mi Karen… Me casé con Karen dos años después de conocerla y ahora que esta embarazada de mi primer hijo biológico me hace todavía más feliz, si pues, aunque la joven Isabella no es mi hija la quiero como una, después de cinco años nosotros dos solos como no quererla como una...

Hace unos días me había llamado el Señor Swan, para decirme que todos sus hijos, vienen a pasar las ultimas semanas de clase de Isabella con ella ya que ellos salieron antes, ellos quieren venir para conocer todo de ella y ver por qué es feliz acá en Forks...

Hoy era ese día, todo estaba listo se quedarían en Port Ángeles y llegarían como a las 8 de la noche a la casa; aunque hoy también teníamos una cena con los Cullen, para hacer una pequeña reunión para celebrar que es niño, mi hijo con Karen.

Isabella estaba feliz, ya que al finalizar la cena en la casa le esperaba una sorpresa, le había dicho de la sorpresa, aunque a ella no le gustan la esperaba muy feliz. La cena fue de maravilla, la conversación fluyo sin ningún incidente, al finalizó la cena todos los chicos salieron corriendo para el segundo piso Isabella se notaba algo nerviosa pero me imagino que será por la sorpresa que le espera en la casa, Esme nos felicito por el niño y así nos quedamos un buen rato hablando de nombres para el niño, a quien se parecería más y cosas así...

- Phil, Bella se siente mal se encerró en el baño del segundo piso y no quiere salir – me dijo Rosalie, subí inmediatamente, le toque la puerta, pero no contesto. Karen, Esme y Carlisle me siguieron.

- Bella es Phil, estas bien, los chicos dijeron que te sentías mal – le dije para ver si decía algo pero no contesto nada de nada.

- Phil, cariño déjame intentarlo de pronto sea cosa de chicas – entendí lo que quiso decir, a lo mejor hablar de mujer a mujer seria lo mejor, así se comprenderían más. Karen toco la puerta y la llamo, pero tampoco contesto, la volví a llamarla, pero nada, Carlisle y Esme también intentaron pero no dio ningún resultado, la escuche hablar y a lo mejor la llamo el joven Jasper y no quiere que la interrumpan, le dije a todos que bajáramos y esperáramos en la sala a ver si ella salía después que terminara de hablar con el joven. Nos sentamos en la sala, a los veinte minutos llamarón a la puerta, Esme fue a abrir, los otros niños estaban en la sala hablando de sus cosas. Esme regreso, se me acerco y comenzó a hablar.

- Phil, hay un joven que esta preguntando por usted – alcé la mirada, para encontrarme con un joven de ojos verdes y cabello rubio bien vestido, seguido de dos de mis antiguos compañeros de trabajo... Y solo podía ser una persona.

- Joven Jasper – me sorprendí muchísimo, la señorita lo debí haber llamado y el vino a buscarla, pero ¿Por qué?, si ella estaba tan feliz…

- Phil ¿donde esta? – me exigió, y como no la señorita es lo más importante para él, él solo habla con ella y con nadie más, si no es obligatorio hablar no lo hace, mis acompañantes se quedaron mirando la escena pero no dijeron nada.

- La señorita esta en el baño, sígame – salimos de la sala, Karen estaba muy sorprendida al igual que el resto de los presentes y sé que esto no puede terminar bien, las niñas estaban mirando fijamente al joven pero él ni las determino…

- Phil, ¿Que le pasó? - me pregunto mientras subíamos las escaleras.

- La verdad es que no lo sé, acabábamos de cenar y ella estaba con los hijos del doctor como siempre que veníamos a verlo y ellos bajaron después como la media hora y dijeron que ella se sentía mal y que se encerró en el baño, no me a contestado a mi ni a ninguno de ellos cuando la llamamos – asintió con la cabeza, le señale la puerta, y llamó

- Issy, soy Jasper, ábreme la puerta – le abrió enseguida, me sorprendí cuando la vi, tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados, ¿Qué le pasó? – Cariño, oh! cariño ¿qué te pasó? – el joven la abrazó ella alzo su cabeza y lo miro directo a los ojos.

- Jazzy, sácame de aquí, llévame con mis padres, ¿Sí? – Oh! mi Dios, si que estoy en problemas, ella pidió que la llevaran con sus padres. ¿Qué le hicieron eso niños?...

- Vámonos, afuera esta uno de los choferes, con los chicos y en Seattle, esta el avión de Charlie, ya le informe que nos marchamos cuando lleguemos allá. – dijo el joven, mierda todos están aquí, como el joven Emmett la vea y ella de diga algo él que lo hizo estará en problemas él es de los que golpean primero y preguntan después, también debe estar Sue, su nana, mierda estoy en serios problemas.

- Solo sácame de aquí, no quiero estas aquí más tiempo. – le dijo la señorita, él la guio hacia afuera de la casa de los Cullen, cuando Esme, Carlisle y Karen la vieron se sorprendieron y dieron varias exclamaciones ahogadas, mire a las chicas y solo veían al joven, esto debe ser obra de ellas, si la señorita estaba muy feliz, los seguí hasta la camioneta, los demás estaban, todos la abrazaron pero no dijeron nada. Sue se me acerco

- Phil, ¿Qué pasó?, si ella esta bien cuando hablo con Jasper esta mañana. – Dijo Sue de lo más calmada que se podía estar en esta situación…

- No lo sé, lo que sé es que estaré en graves problemas. – Ella no dijo nada, afirmo con la cabeza y subió al coche con los demás.

Los jóvenes Emmett, Jacob y Jasper se dirigieron a donde yo estaba.

- Phil, ¿Qué le paso a nuestra hermana? – pregunto el joven Emmett, frotándose la frente y se le notaba que estaba más que enojado.

- No lo sé jóvenes, ella estaba tan feliz, que realmente no sé que pasó – se notaba que estaban más que furiosos, como no si ella siempre esta allí para ellos sin importar que. El joven Jasper no los dejo continuar.

- Phil, recoja todas las cosas de Issy que tiene acá y dónelas, solo guarde las fotos, el computador y los libros, mientras que la ropa y demás cosas dónelas, ella no va a regresar para acá – respiro profundamente antes de seguir – retire todos y cada uno de sus documentos de la escuela, y tome sus documentos de identificación de Isabella Dwyer y los lleva a los Ángeles, es hora de regresar – no podía regresar, aquí esta mi esposa, así que lo interrumpí.

- Joven Jasper, yo tengo esposa y ella esta embarazada, no la puedo dejar... - no me dejó continuar.

-No se preocupe por eso sabe perfectamente que no los separaremos, así que para mañana va haber dos boletos para los Ángeles para usted y su esposa, ah y Phil no hace falta que le diga que no debe mencionar nada de los Swan a nadie – asentí con la cabeza, ellos se subieron a la camioneta seguida por sus guarda espaldas, y se marcharon enseguida, si él joven Jasper dijo que no regresarían no regresaran si eso es lo que quieren a demás de ser él y la señorita los que van a manejar las empresas de sus familias a ambos los mantienen en estrictas horas de estudio, a parte de todo eso tengo que dejar todo listo antes de irnos a los Ángeles, al perderse los coches en la negrura de la noche me dirigí a la casa, allí en la puerta estaba todos muy sorprendidos y preocupados por lo que terminaban de ver...

- Phil, amor ¿Que pasó?, ¿Por qué se llevaron a Bella? – me dijo Karen, no le conteste solo hice señas para que entráramos y así lo hicimos.

- Esme, Carlisle les importaría mandar a los niños a dormir, les explicara algo de lo que pasó. – ella así lo hizo la verdad ellos no tenían por qué enterarse de nada de lo que realmente paso hoy aquí… Esme preparo té para todos.

- Entonces Phil, ¿Que pasó y por qué se llevaron a tu hija y no hiciste nada? – Pregunto mi amada Karen algo preocupada.

- Primero que nada – tome una larga respiración, esta sería una larga noche – la señorita Isabella, no es mi hija, soy su guarda espalda – todos quedaron sorprendidos soltando varios jadeos que ahogaron con la mano – Sí, así como lo oyen, ella convenció a sus padres para dejarla pasar un tiempo lejos de todo su mundo y a mi me encargaron de cuidarla por ser uno de los mejores.

- Phil, ¿de quien es hija?, ¿quienes son ellos?, y ¿Por qué se puso así? – pregunto Esme abrazada de Carlisle, Karen no tenia palabras…

- Ellos son su verdadera familia y la señora que estaba con ellos es la nana, ellos venían a pasar unos días con ella para ver donde vivía y por qué le gustaba tanto este lugar, eso ya se lo había dicho a Karen que tendríamos visitas – la mire y ella asintió con la cabeza un poco ida todavía con todo lo que estaba pasando y escuchando, pero no dijo nada – De quien es hija, eso lo tengo totalmente prohibido decirlo – solté un largo suspiro. – Carlisle y Esme, esta será una despedida mañana tengo que regresar a mi trabajo normal y debo viajar para hacerlo y espero que esto no pase a mayores, mis jefes tienen el poder para hacer lo que ellos quieran; y por favor no le digan nada a sus hijos ya estoy diciendo mucho de lo que no debería a ustedes. – Nadie dijo nada más, me despedí de ellos, Karen aunque un poco abrumada también lo hizo, tome el abrigo de la señorita y nos marchamos.

En el auto hable con Karen, le explique muchas cosas de las que le había dicho, pero no le dije nada de los Swan, Black o Whitlock eso lo sabría cuando estemos en los Ángeles.

En la casa alistamos todo, le dije que nos iríamos a los Ángeles, ella estaba contenta por un lado ya que siempre le ha gustado ir pero no había podido, empacamos las cosas que me dijo el joven que deberíamos llevar a la señorita y el resto estaba listo para ser donado...

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba listo me tomo hasta la madrugada para poder tener todo listo, Karen se acostó tarde pero no mucho necesitaba descansar por nuestro niño, fui a la escuela alrededor de las ocho de la mañana y retire todos los documentos de Isabella y los puse con los otros que tenia en la casa, pasé al refugio y dejé todo las cosa empacadas en las cajas agradecieron por todas las cosas, y por ultimo pasé mi renuncia en la policía local que más podía hacer si no regresaría...

A las 12 estábamos en el aeropuerto de Seattle listo para abordar e ir a los Ángeles, solo espero que esto no pase a mayores y conociendo a los hermanos de la señorita sé que esto no se quedara así como así...


	7. ¿Qué paso? II

_**Edward (POV)**_

Mis hermanas, mi prima política y yo somos los estudiantes más populares del colegio, lo único que las embarra siempre es el adefesio de Isabella o como le gusta que le digan Bella Dwyer, de bella no tiene absolutamente nada, mis hermanas y yo la conocemos hace cinco años, mi prima lo hace un año...

Este último año la hemos ido alejando de nosotros, no solo por su fealdad sino que ella no es de nuestro nivel económico, sé que nuestros padres quieren que hablemos con ella, por ser la hija de uno de sus mejores amigos aquí en Forks pero de verdad no podemos, ella simplemente no pertenece a nuestro mundo...

Mis hermanas las tratan como una muñeca de tamaño real, intentando mejorar su aspecto pero nada funciona, además de ser gorda, tiene gafas y frenos. Sácatela, ella de verdad da asco, aunque hemos aprendido a sobrellevarlo ya todo se a pasado, siendo los más populares de la escuela no podemos a rebajarnos a hablar con alguien como ella, claro que siempre nos ayuda en los trabajos y todo eso, pero eso no es suficiente...

Desde que Carolay se mudo con nosotros, me he enamorado de ella, es tan tierna, dulce y muy hermosa, se parece mucho a mis hermanas y la verdad es que se divierten un monto, comparten la misma pasión por la moda y por otras cosas… ella me complementa, siento que con ella siempre estoy completo…

… Hoy hay una cena en la casa, para celebrar que Isabella va a tener un hermanito, pues su papá se volvió a casar y su esposa tiene unos cinco meses o algo así...

La cena paso muy bien, hablamos entre todos, en general la pasamos muy bien; al terminar ella me pidió hablar conmigo a solas, la lleve a mi cuarto, pues sabia que mis hermanas y Carolay nos seguirían y así seria más fácil que ellas escucharan, les deje la puerta medio abierta para que se les hiciera más fácil, pero la verdad es que esto no me estaba gustando para nada...

- Y dime Bella, de que quieres hablar - le dije después de que en rato no había dicho nada.

- Bueno veras – se puso muy nerviosa – Edward es que tu – se quedo callada.

- ¿Yo que Bella? – le pregunte un poco preocupada y muy estresado...

- Edward tu me... gustas mucho – me lo soltó de una, la mire estaba sonrojada, yo estaba en shock, nunca me espere algo así – ¿puedes decir algo? – me pidió muy descaradamente.

- Wow, que quieres que diga, que siento lo mismo por ti – le dije, se quedo mirándome por el tono que estaba usando y se lo merecía – PUES NO BELLA, NO ME GUSTAS ERES GORDA, CON GAFAS Y FRENOS, ME DAS ASCO – le dije cada palabra como liberando veneno para salvarme la vida – Tal vez si fueras más como Carolay y mis hermanas tal vez me gustara, pero no tu eres un **adefesio**... – no dije nada más y camine hasta la puerta donde mis hermanas y Carolay estaban riéndose, por todo lo que le había dicho. – mira Bella, sé que mis hermanas están de acuerdo conmigo – se las quedo mirándolas una a una para ver si lo negaban pero ninguna lo hizo.

- Mira Bella, Edward tiene razón tu eres fea y gorda, ni aunque te hicieras mil cirugías cambiarias, no eres como nosotros, ni siquiera puedes comprar una muda de ropa de marca, **no eres de nuestra clase** – dijo Rose, ella se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos tanto que parecía que se les iban a salir.

- Nosotras quisimos ayudarte, por eso lo de Barbie Bella, pero nos aburrimos, es mejor aléjate de nosotros, créeme que definitivamente es lo mejor, además solo hablábamos contigo porqué nuestros padres se conocen por tus pasabas en la sala de emergencia – termino de complementar Alice como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Isabella salió corriendo de mi cuarto a penas Alice término de hablar y se encerró en el baño, nosotros nos quedamos en el cuarto un rato más riéndonos de ella y esperando para ver que salga para advertirle que no dijera nada o se atuviera a las consecuencias...

- Ustedes sabían de esto verdad – les pregunte a mis hermanas.

- Si sabíamos que ella gustaba de ti y tenia planeado decirte pero no que fuera hoy – dijo Rose intentando contener una carcajada.

- Edward, no te lo habíamos dicho por que solo queríamos ver como reaccionabas y si ella era capaz de decírtelo, nunca creímos que lo fuera tu saber perfectamente como es ella de penosa y miedosa para todas estas cosas – me dijo Alice.

- Desde cuando ese adefesio, esta _enamorado_ de mí. – les pregunte a las tres.

- Pues desde hace como dos años o algo más – contento Rose – eso utilizábamos la escusa de que a ti te gustaría para hacerle maquillaje, peinados y cambios de ropa... – hizo una pausa, intentando contener la risa – le tomábamos fotos y después nos reímos de ella – mis hermanas si que son malas. Pero que más da, ese adefesio se lo merece...

Ya había pasado un buen rato y el adefesio nada que salía del baños, así que jugamos a piedra, papel o tejiera para ver quien iba avisar que el adefesio estaba en el baño encerrado, Rose termino perdiendo lanzo una tanda de blasfemias antes de decir que si lo haría, demoro unos minutos, para ponerse triste de verdad que es una muy buena actriz, bajo y hablo con Phil. Mientras que el resto de nosotros estábamos escondidos…

- Phil, Bella se siente mal se encerró en el baño del segundo piso y no quiere salir – le dijo, nosotros seguíamos escondidos, Phil subió de inmediato por las escaleras seguido por su esposa y mis padres, esté le toco la puerta, pero ella no contesto.

- Bella es Phil, estas bien, los chicos dijeron que te sentías mal – le dijo como enésimas vez y está siguió sin contestar.

- Phil, cariño déjame intentarlo de pronto sea cosa de chicas – dijo Karen, el adefesio sigue sin contestar, mis padres también tocaron pero ella no les contesto ni hacia ruido alguno.

Por ultimo Phil dijo que todos fuéramos a bajo que ella saldría cuando terminara que no nos preocupáramos, me imagine entonces que estaría hablando por teléfono, siempre que lo hace se desconecta del resto del mundo y demora mucho tiempo así, al igual que a veces la he escuchado hablando y habla de cuentas y cosas de adultos… Todos bajamos y nos sentamos en la sala, los adultos por un lado enfrascados en sus conversaciones y nosotros por otros riéndonos de Isabella...

- Chicas creen que ella les dirá algo de lo que dijimos – le pregunte a mis hermanas, ninguna contesto pero lo dejamos para hablarlo en otro momento, hablamos de todo un poco después de que nos cansamos de burlarnos de ella el día de hoy, no hacia mucho tiempo que habíamos bajado y dejado a ese adefesio encerrado en el baño. Cuando sentimos varios coches estacionarse en la entrada de la casa, al parecer el resto no lo noto y solo lo hicieron cuando llamaron a la puerta y mi madre atendió, nadie se movió de su lugar.

- Phil, hay un joven que esta preguntando por usted – mi madre le Dijo a Phil, esté alzó la cabeza, al igual que nosotros, mis hermanas y Carolay se quedaron con la boca prácticamente abierta cuando lo vieron. Mientras que a Phil se le borraron todo rastro de alegría que tenia en el rostro.

- Joven Jasper – contesto Phil, sorprendido y algo preocupado.

- Phil ¿donde esta? – le exigió, sin presentarse ni saludar era como si no hubiera nadie más en la sala que solo ellos dos.

- La señorita esta en el baño, sígame – ¿Cómo que la señorita?, ¿Quién es él? y ¿Qué hace en mi casa?, subieron por la escalera y nosotros cuatro lo seguimos, mientras que mis padres y Karen se quedaban en la sala, como en shock...

- Ese chico debe ser de muy buena familia, esa ropa es de marca y muy muy cara – dijo Alice con los ojos brillantes al igual que Rosalie y Carolay.

- Sí, Ally, pero ¿Qué hace aquí? – dijo Rose, nadie dijo más nada, de todos modos esa era la pregunta del millón y no sabíamos esa respuesta; vimos como Phil señalo la puerta del baño donde esta encerrada Isabella, todos pusimos mucha atención en lo que estaba diciendo.

- Issy, soy Jasper, ábreme la puerta – él la llamo, ella no demoro nada en abrirle, las chicas se quedaron muy sorprendidas y más como esté niño trato al adefesio - Cariño, oh! cariño ¿qué te pasó? – él dijo mientras la abrazó. Mire de nuevo a las chicas y su boca cada vez se abría más y se notaba que estaban más que desconcertadas…

- Jazzy, sácame de aquí, llévame con mis padres, ¿Sí? – ¿Qué? como así que la lleven con sus padre, su padre no es Phil, las chicas estaban como en estado de shock. Mira a Phil estaba más blanco que la cal.

- Vámonos, afuera esta uno de los choferes, con los chicos y en Seattle, esta el avión de Charlie, ya le informe que nos marchamos cuando lleguemos allá. – dijo el chico rubio, ¡como así! Que chofer, avión, todos los chicos, mire la cara de Phil y se veía muy pero muy preocupado por eso y nosotros cada vez nos sorprendíamos más. Las chicas parecen solo estar viendo al acompañante de Isabella, y no le prestaban atención a nada de los que estaban diciendo.

- Solo sácame de aquí, no quiero estas aquí más tiempo. – dijo el adefesio, bajamos enseguida y nos quedamos cerca de las escaleras, mis padres y Karen se sorprendieron al verla. Karen y mi madre intentaron acercarse pero al parecer lo pensaron dos veces al ver la cara de Phil, aunque este y el chicho rubio no se dieron cuenta.

Isabella salió abrazada del joven y a fuera la esperaban cinco más y una señora, todos la abrazaron y nos quedaron mirando y si las miradas matasen estecen por seguro que ya estaríamos más que muertos y bien enterrados.

- Chicas miren eso todos llevan ropa de la mejor marca y son muy bonitos incluso la chica que esta con ellos e incluso la mujer tiene buenas ropas – dijo Alice

- Ally y el coche que tienen no es cualquier coche, es uno de los más caros, rápidos y es especial para grandes empresarios solo los hacen a pedido – mire a Rose, si a ella le fascinan los coches, pero no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. En eso aparte mis vista de donde había entrado Isabella y pude ver que no solo era un coche sino tres y de los otros dos solo había varios hombres de traje, intercomunicadores y pude alcanzar que a uno de ellos se le notaba una pistola. Aleje mi mente de eso y alcanzamos a escuchar lo que Phil estaba hablando con la señora que los acompañaba.

- Phil, ¿Qué pasó?, si ella esta bien cuando hablo con Jasper esta mañana. – Dijo la señora que se le notaba mucho la preocupación en la voz aunque no lo demostrara por fuera.

- No lo sé, lo que sé es que estaré en graves problemas. – Ella no dijo nada, afirmo con la cabeza y subió al coche con los otros.

Tres de los cuatro chicos llamaron a Phil a parte y hablaron por un momento, los tres se veían muy enojados. El rubio fue el que termino hablando le dio como que algunas instrucciones para algo, después los tres subieron y no miraron para atrás, el auto se marcho enseguida seguido por los otros dos.

Todos estábamos en la puerta, mire a mis padres y a Karen, al parecer se siguieron sorprendiendo, Phil estaba recibiendo ordenes de unos niños de nuestra edad, en mi cabeza solo giraba una pregunta ¿Quienes son?

- Phil, amor ¿Que pasó?, ¿Por qué se llevaron a Bella? – le pregunto Karen casi al borde de las lagrimas, él no dijo nada solo hizo señas para que entráramos así lo hicimos todos. Nos sentamos en la sala, en un silencio incomodo...

- Esme, Carlisle les importaría mandar a los niños a dormir, les explicara algo de lo que pasó. – le dijo a mis padres, mi madre nos mando y así lo hicimos, pero como la curiosidad siempre gana, volvimos a jugar y para colmos perdí así que baje y me escondí para poder escuchar lo que decían.

- Entonces Phil, ¿Que pasó y por qué se llevaron a tu hija y no hiciste nada? - Pregunto Karen con algo de rabia.

- Primero que nada – tomo una larga respiración – **la señorita Isabella**, no es mi hija, soy su guarda espalda – ¿Qué? no es su hija es su guarda espalda, mierda ¿Quien rayos es ella?, todos quedaron sorprendidos – Sí, así como lo oyen, ella convenció a sus padres para dejarla pasar un tiempo lejos de todo su mundo y a mi me encargaron de cuidarla por ser uno de los mejores. – termino por decir Phil.

- Phil, ¿de quien es hija?, ¿quienes son ellos?, y ¿Por qué se puso así? - pregunto mi madre abrazada a papá. Nosotros somos la razón por la que se puso así... Pensé para mí.

- Ellos son su familia y la señora la nana – Como así que ellos son su familia, si todos son tan bonitos, si bonitos – ellos venían a pasar unos días con ella para ver donde vivía, eso ya se lo había dicho a Karen que tendríamos visitas – miro a donde estaba Karen y ella asintió con la cabeza, no dijo nada – De quien es hija…, mi mamá me vio antes de que escuchara más cosas e hizo señas para que subiera, así lo hizo no escuche nada más de lo que estaban diciendo...

- Edward ¿que dijeron, quienes son ellos, porque estaban aquí y por que Phil dejo que se llevaran al adefesio? – preguntaron las chicas al mismo tiempo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Wow, chicas cálmense ¿si? – me senté en la cama y ellas me siguieron a esta, les conté casi todos, no les dije que Phil era el guarda espalda ni que sus padres son muy poderosos, al igual que los que vinieron son familia de ella, las chicas no se mortificarían por eso...

Al día siguiente estábamos todos en la isla de la cocina desayunando para ir a la escuela.

- Mis amados niños, nos pueden decir ¿que le pasó a Bella ayer para que se pusiera así? - pregunto mi mamá, papá nos quedo mirando a los cuatro con ojos de reproche.

- Mami no sé de que estas hablando, ella estaba con nosotros en el cuadro hablando de moda y recibió la llamada extraña como la de todos los días y se fue al baño – Di jo Alice, convencida de que así fue.

- Si mami y cuando pasó mucho tiempo y no salió la llamamos pero no contesto – Dijo Rose con cara de inocencia.

- A demás tía, sabes como es ella de misteriosa, hablaremos con ella en la escuela más tarde para que nos cuente que le pasó – dijo Carolay

- Si, le preguntaremos y te diremos – Dije con la misma voz de inocencia que mis hermanas y Carolay.

- Chicos, creo que no se encontraran con ella nunca más, ayer mismo ella salió de viajé y Phil se iba hoy con Karen – Dijo mi padre, ambos se veían tristes, esa noticia si que nos tomos por sorpresa. Mire a hermanas y a Carolay y estaban con la boca abierta.

Ninguno dijo más nada, nos fuimos a la escuela, allá vi a Phil en la oficina del director, desde ese día no sabemos nada de la familia Dwyer...

_**hola lectores, primero que todo, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, favoritos y segir esta historia, segundo me quiero disculpar por no haber respondido a todos estos y la falta del pequeño adelanto que lleva la respuesta, solo es que estaba muy ocupada con cosas de la universidad, así que para la proxima si los voy a responder todos y cada uno de ellos...**_

_**muchas gracias por todo... **_

_**att: Kattzz**_


	8. No es verdad

_**Issy (POV) **_

Todo era perfecto, después que regrese a Forks de las vacaciones de navidad del 2005 todo mi mundo de fantasías se derrumbo, ya le había contado a Jazz que estaba enamorada de Edward, esté se enojo mucho y no entiendo por qué, nunca me dio la sorpresa que me tenia preparada.

Me marche a Forks estando él enojado conmigo, donde me espero la noticia que Phil y Karen estaban súper bien y van a ser padre, más feliz no podía estar, ellos se lo merecían, ambos me querían como una hija pero era necesario que tuvieran una o uno propio...

Lo que cambio fueron mis supuestos amigos, que me dican que soy su hermanita, Ja si como no ni ellos se lo creen, el día de mi regreso, nos reunimos para hablar un rato ya que Karen me había llevado un rato a su casa, mientras que Phil regresaba, la visita había empezado como siempre, la diferencia es que con ellos estaba la sobrina política de Esme, Carolay, ella se quedaría a vivir con ellos pues sus padres, la hermana de Esme y su esposo habían fallecido y ella no tenia más familiares; Carolay es una chica delgada un poco más alta que yo y es de mi misma edad, le encanta ir de compras con Alice y Rose, tiene el cabello rubio y ojos de color miel, estaban tan triste entre las tres la ayudamos a salir adelante por la primera semana que estuvo con nosotros; tenia planeado que ese fin de semana decirle a Edward que él me gustaba y preguntarle si el sentía lo mismo, las chicas sabían que les iba a decir pero no sabían cuando se lo iba a decir, casi no hablamos de las cosas normales entre todos nosotros, siempre era Carolay, claro que eso era lo mejor ella necesitaba la atención...

Cuando llame para reunirme con Edward, Esme me dijo que se había ido de fin de semana a un campamento con su padre al igual las chicas, claro que ella creía que yo no había querido ir, pero la verdad es que ellas no me dijeron nada, bueno, no importa tanto, Jasper me había llamado el miércoles después de mi llegada a Forks para arreglar las cosas y así lo hicimos, le conté mi plan y dijo que me apoyaba, que lo disculpara por haber actuado así y otras cosas, aunque todavía estaba preocupada por la pelea que tuvimos, él seguía siendo el mismo pero pareciera como si algo hubiera cambiado...

Paso lo que restaba del año escolar, las chicas cambiaron por completo eran más superficial de lo normal, ya no me invitaban a las pijamada ni me sentaba con ellas en el almuerzo simplemente me evitaban en cualquier parte que no fuera su casa en las cenas de fin de semana con Phil, Karen y sus padres, ahora era solo Ángela y yo, ya que ninguna de las dos tenia más amigos, ella era más que tímida pero yo no podía, ya que la mayoría de mi tiempo estaba más que ocupado con mis clases especiales, Ángela y yo siempre ocupábamos los primeros lugares en cuanto al promedio y cosas académicas ...

Los Cullen como son conocidos se convirtieron en los más populares, pero no tenían muy buen rendimiento académico, con excepción a Alice… Todos – claro que con algunas excepciones – en la escuela querían ser amigos de ellos o estar cerca de ellos… ellos eran prácticamente un planeta y el resto de los estudiantes sus satélites…

Edward se convirtió en el amor de todas las chicas, Rosalie y Carolay en el de los chicos, Alice aunque bonita y todo ese cuento no llamo mucho la atención al menos que fuera la de las chicas por sus ropas y accesorios…

Casi al finalizar el curso cuando solo faltaban como tres semanas, Carlisle invito a Phil, Karen – que tenia seis meses de embarazo – y a mí a cenar, con gusto aceptamos, Phil me dijo que al finalizar la cena tendría una sorpresa para mi en la casa; todo estaba marchando bien esa noche, le pedí a Edward para hablar a solas y fuimos a su cuarto – ya que teníamos tanta confianza, aunque ya no fuéramos los mismos que antes, Esme y Carlisle me seguían tratando Igual…

- Y dime Bella, de que quieres hablar – me dijo un poco serio…

- Bueno veras – me puse muy nerviosa – Edward es que tu – me quede muda, no me salía ninguna palabra y además no sabia como va a reaccionar…

- ¿Yo que Bella? – me pregunto un poco preocupado.

- Edward tu me... gustas mucho – se lo dije y me sonroje en más de diez tonos de rojo, él estaba en estado de shock – ¿puedes decir algo? – le pedí un poco preocupada por su reacción.

- Wow, que quieres que diga, que siento lo mismo por tú – me dijo y la verdad es quede mirándolo por como estaba hablando, por su tono de voz – PUES NO BELLA, NO ME GUSTAS ERES GORDA, CON GAFAS Y FRENOS, ME DAS ASCO – me escupió cada palabra como si fuera un veneno, bajo el tono de voz – Tal vez si fueras más como Carolay y mis hermanas tal vez me gustaras, pero no tu eres un adefesio... – se quedo callado por unos minutos, fue abrió la puerta y allí estaban sus tres hermanas – mira Bella, sé que mis hermanas están de acuerdo conmigo – las mire para ver si negaban los que estaba diciendo Edward, pero no fue así, ninguna de ellas lo hizo.

- Mira Bella, Edward tiene razón tu eres fea y gorda, ni aunque te hicieras mil cirugías cambiarias, no eres como nosotros, ni siquiera puedes comprar una muda de ropa de marca, **no eres de nuestra clase** – ahora la que estaba en shock era yo, con las palabras que dijo Rosalie.

- Nosotras quisimos ayudarte, por eso lo de Barbie Bella, pero nos aburrimos, es mejor aléjate de nosotros, créeme que definitivamente es lo mejor, además solo hablábamos contigo porqué nuestros padres se conocen por tus pasabas en la sala de emergencia – esta vez lo dijo Alice.

No lo soporte más como podían tratarme así, hice lo único que se me ocurrió salí corriendo para alejarlos de mi, los deje a ellos cuatro, Carolay no dijo nada ella solo confirmo con movimientos de la cabeza todo lo que ellos dijeron.

Me encerré en el baño para que nadie me viera, y llore, no se cuanto tiempo había pasado creí que era media hora, pero realmente no sabía cuanto tiempo fue, cuando me tranquilicé un poco pude escuche a Phil tocando el baño.

- Bella es Phil, estas bien, los chicos dijeron que te sentías mal – no le conteste, decidí ignorarlo, he hice lo mejor que podía haber hecho siempre, llame a Jazzy, ya no quería estas aquí me despreciaron por mi aspecto físico y por qué_ no tengo dinero_... Marque el número de Jazzy, en el tercer pitido contesto.

- Hola Issy, ¿Cómo estas? cariño – se escuchaba tan contento... solté un sollozo – Issy ¿Dónde estas?, ¿Qué te pasó? – me pregunto, él siempre tan preocupado por mi…

- Jazzy ven por mi, no importa cuanto te demores ven por mi. – le suplique…

- Esta bien solo dime ¿Dónde estas?, que voy para allá enseguida, no te preocupes cariño que estoy aquí en Forks – le di rápidamente la dirección y si está aquí esa debe ser la sorpresa que me hablo Phil, no salí del baño no quería que ninguno de ellos me viera; Phil, Karen, Esme y Carlisle, me llamaban, preguntaban que me pasaba y decían que ellos me podían ayudar, no les conteste a ninguno, pronto escuche como varios coches se detuvieron en la puerta, pasaron unos minutos más antes que escuchara la voz de Jazzy.

- Issy, soy Jasper, ábreme la puerta – no lo dude ni un segundo en abrir la puerta, cuando me vio. – Cariño, oh! cariño ¿Qué te pasó? – me abrazo enseguida, alce la cabeza y lo mire a los ojos.

- Jazzy, sácame de aquí, llévame con mis padres, ¿Sí? – asintió con la cabeza.

- Vámonos, afuera esta uno de los choferes, con los chicos y en Seattle, esta el avión de Charlie, ya le informe que nos marchamos cuando lleguemos allá. – me contesto, y en su voz se notaba que estaba más que preocupado.

- Solo sácame de aquí, no quiero estas aquí más tiempo. – después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, pude ver como las tres disque _amigas_ se quedaban viendo a Jazzy con la boca abierta, salimos de esa casa, y todos los chicos estaban de pie fuera de la camioneta junto con la nana, todos me abrazaron, Jasper, Emmett y Jacob fueron y hablaron con Phil, después se subieron, ninguno de ellos dijo nada, estaba abrazada a Jazzy como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y en este momento era así…

_**Guest:**_ _gracias por tu comentario, no es que seas mala se lo merecen… no dejaste tu nombre, pero gracias…._

_**Hololololo:**__ gracias por el comentario ;-)_


	9. ¿Sorpresa?

_**Jasper (POV)**_

_En estas vacaciones le prepare un sorpresa, le iba a decir que ella me gustaba y si quería ser mi novia, me había enamorado de ella desde hace varios años, no se si fue por hablar tanto, bueno la verdad es que no se como pero me enamore locamente de ella, a mí no me importaba que ella fuera gordita o tuviera gafas o braques ella es la mejor persona que he conocido… Nadie sabía esto, ya que mi mejor amiga y la única con la que hablaba es ella, así que como decirle que me gusta…_

Lo tenia todo preparado para que fuera perfecto pero no pude, antes de salir de la casa para ir cerca del sauce ella me dijo que tenia que confesarme algo, pero no fue lo que yo esperaba, ella me dijo que esta enamorada de un tal Edward Cullen, me enojé muchísimo y me desquite con ella sin razón alguna, ella no tenia la culpa sé perfectamente que en el corazón no se manda…

Desde ese día no le hable me encerré en mi mismo más de lo que ya estaba, no me despedí de ella me dolía demasiado verla, no la llame por tres días ni le conteste el teléfono, necesitaba pensar para ver que podía hacer…

En ultimas cuando me calme y entendí todo mejor, la llame tres días después de que se marcho y regresamos a nuestra rutina de llamadas, me dijo que le diría a eso lo que siente por él, le dije que la apoyaba aunque no fuera así, menos mal y no le pudo decir o de verdad no podríamos ni conservar la amistad como la tenemos...

Había días que solo nos enfrascábamos en conversaciones de la bolsa u otros negocios, entre los dos ya habíamos hecho más de diez negocios con ganancias de más del 60% para la empresa…

El resto del año escolar pasó rapidísimo, hicimos buenos negocios, pero solo Charlie y Renée sabían que nosotros dos jóvenes de 13 y 14 años los dirigíamos...

Salimos varias semanas antes del colegio, y así armamos un plan para ir a visitar a Issy, solo nosotros, mis padrinos no podían viajar por lo de las empresas, así que la nana Sue ira con nosotros, Phil sabia y ese día iban a salir a cenar donde unos vecinos y todo seria perfecto cuando regresaran le daríamos la sorpresa, aparte que tenia que verla y pedirle que me perdonara por como reaccione cuando me conto que estaba enamorada del tal Edward...

Fuimos en el avión de la familia hasta Seattle que tiene un aeropuerto seguro, de allí tomamos una camioneta para llegar a Port Ángeles, Charlie nos hizo llevar guarda espaldas tres por cada uno de nosotros, a mi me parecía ilógico pero para no preocuparlos tuvimos que aceptar, en Port Ángeles llegamos a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, nos instalamos en un hotel, para descansar un rato y acomodar todo lo necesario; una hora más tarde la camioneta nos llevaba hasta Forks donde todo era muy verde para mi gusto…

Todos estábamos muy emocionados, nos demoramos más de dos horas en llegar ya que Emmett, Jacob y Seth se estaban "muriendo" de hambre. Llegamos a la casa donde esta viviendo Issy y todavía no habían regresado, eran las 7: 45, era temprano así que esperamos para poder darle la sorpresa...

Estaban los chicos jugando con su psp y hablando animadamente de como iba a reaccionar Issy ante nuestra visita, cuando mi celular sonó, con el timbre que es para Issy, le conteste lo más rápido que pude.

- Hola Issy, ¿Cómo estas? cariño – le dije de los más contento ya que solo faltaba poco para que la viera, pero cuando soltó un sollozo sabia que algo andaba mal, ella no es de las que lloran tan fácilmente – Issy ¿Dónde estas?, ¿Qué te pasó? – le pregunte, todos voltearon a verme preocupados, y más que sabían que no reacciono ante cosas pequeñas, a menos que se trate de Issy…

- Jazzy ven por mi, no importa cuanto te demores ven por mi. – me dijo y se me partió el corazón por como lo dijo, se escuchaba tan triste y desesperada.

- Esta bien solo dime ¿Dónde estas?, que voy para allá enseguida, no te preocupes cariño que estoy aquí en Forks – le solté de una ya no habría ninguna sorpresa todo se había arruinado, me dio la dirección, y me dijo que preguntara por Phil Dwyer cuando llegara, le di la dirección a José, el chofer quien le aviso a los chóferes de las otras dos camionetas, nos demoramos como veinte minutos en llegar a ese lugar, pues este esta por fuera del pueblo. Le pedí a Sue que llamara al piloto para que tuviera todo listo cuando llegáramos a Seattle para partir enseguida…

Los chicos todos querían ir para ver que le paso a Issy pero les dije que mejor iba solo, ellos aceptaron, José se estaciono, esperamos la orden de los guarda espaladas para poder salir, la casa era muy bonita y grande, me acerque a la puerta respaldado por dos de los guarda espaldas, toque el timbre y una señora, con cabello castaño claro con ojos azules.

- Buenas noches señora – le dije.

- Buenas noches, en que les puedo colaborar – contesto, dirigiéndose a los guarda espaldas.

- Señora, estoy buscando a Phil Dwyer y me dijeron que estaba aquí – ahora si me miro a mi, aunque quedo un poco desconcertada, confirmo con la cabeza y me hizo señas para que pasáramos, así lo hicimos, llegamos a la sala, ella se acercó a Phil y me señalo.

- Joven Jasper – se sorprendió por verme allí de pie en la entrada y los demás quedaron con la boca abierta por como me hablo.

- Phil ¿donde esta? – le exigí, como se atreve a estar de lo más tranquilo estando mi Issy llorando.

- La señorita esta en el baño, sígame – me dijo mientras me enseñaba el camino, cuando salíamos de la sala, las niñas que estaban allí estaban con la boca abierta, y el niño estaba murmurando algo raro... Ellos deben ser los amigos de Issy y ese el tal Edward…

- Phil, ¿Que le pasó? - le pregunte un poco más calmado por Issy.

- La verdad es que no lo sé, acabábamos de cenar y ella estaba con los hijos del doctor como siempre que veníamos a verlo y ellos bajaron después como la media hora y dijeron que ella se sentía mal y que se encerró en el baño, no me a contestado a mi ni a ninguno de ellos cuando la llamamos – asentí con la cabeza ella no es de actuar así algo le tuvieron que haber hecho, me señalo una puerta y la llame.

- Issy, soy Jasper, ábreme la puerta – me abrió enseguida, cuando la vi, tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados. – Cariño, oh! cariño ¿qué te pasó? – la abrasé de inmediato, ella alzó la cabeza y me miro a los ojos.

- Jazzy, sácame de aquí, llévame con mis padres, ¿Sí? – que le pasó, si ella estaba tan contenta acá, solo asentí con la cabeza.

- Vámonos, afuera esta uno de los choferes, con los chicos y en Seattle, esta el avión de Charlie, ya le informe que nos marchamos cuando lleguemos allá. – menos mal y le había dicho a Sue que avisara que salíamos enseguida para los Ángeles.

- Solo sácame de aquí, no quiero estas aquí más tiempo. – no dije nada más, solo la guie hacia la puerta, Phil y los otros tres adultos que estaban allí se sorprendieron al verla, las chicas seguían con la boca abierta, Issy las vio y enseguida miro para otro lado, ellas deben ser las culpables, el chico estaba como en otro mundo…

Salimos de esa casa, todos nuestros hermanos estaban allí de pie fuera de la camioneta junto con la nana, todos abrazaron a Issy.

Ella se subió enseguida junto con la nana y Leah, Emmett, Jacob y yo nos quedamos a hablar con Phil.

- Phil, ¿Qué le paso a nuestra hermana? – pregunto Emmett más que enojado, frotándose la frente.

- No lo sé jóvenes, ella estaba tan feliz, que realmente no sé que pasó – ellos iban a contestar pero los corte antes que cometieran una imprudencia.

- Phil, recoja todas las cosas de Issy que tiene acá y dónelas, solo guarde las fotos, el computador y los libros, mientras que la ropa y demás cosas dónelas, ella no va a regresar para acá – respire profundamente – retire todos y cada uno de sus documentos de la escuela, y tome sus documentos de identificación de Isabella Dwyer y los lleva a los Ángeles, es hora de regresar – no me dejó continuar.

- Joven Jasper, tengo esposa y ella esta embarazada, no la puedo dejar... – no lo dejé continuar, se por donde iba a parar la conversación.

-No se preocupe por eso sabe perfectamente que no los separaremos, así que para mañana va haber dos boletos para los Ángeles para usted y su esposa, ah y Phil no hace falta que le diga que no debe mencionar nada de los Swan a nadie – sabia que esto es lo que tenia que hacer, Phil asintió, y se dirigía a la casa nuevamente, los tres de nosotros nos subimos al carro, nadie dijo nada, Issy se abrazó a mi como si su vida dependiera de ellos, la abrasé, pero ella no dejaba de llorar, cuando llegamos a Seattle Issy estaba dormida. Subimos al avión y salimos rumbo a los Ángeles, sé que mis padrinos no estarían nada contentos con lo que pasó, sea lo que sea...

_**Holas, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente, como estuve enferma me toco aplazar casi quince días de una rotación y estoy en estos momentos con dos rotaciones…**_

_**Ipodeve: gracias por tu comentario y miles de gracias por el favorito y el seguir esta historia, al igual que por lo de autor favorito…**_

_**Veronica: gracias por tu comentario, que más quisiera que poder publicar semanalmente, peor no he podido, como ya lo he explicado, de todas formas me falta poco para recuperar los días perdidos y será más sencillo…**_

_**Ps: para todo aquel que quiera contactarme y tener una respuesta rápida lo puede hacer desde la pag: **__** www . facebook KattzzFanfic ? skip_nax_ wizard = true que es especial para los seguidores de las historias de kattzz de fanfic… allí también publicare las imágenes de vestidos joyas casas y demás…**_


	10. Verdad

_**Jasper (POV)**_

Llegamos muy tarde a los Ángeles, mis padrinos estaban en un viajé de negocios, y no regresaban sino dentro de una semana más o menos, la nana los llama para decir que nos habíamos regresado por no les dijo la razón de nuestro regreso el mismo día, lo cual estaba muy agradecido.

En el avión Emmett y Jacob tenían muchas ganas de saber lo que le pasó, querían golpear al que le hizo esto a mi Issy y Leah aunque era siempre tan recatada y para nada violenta estaba que mataba y comía del muerto. Seth solo se quedo mirando a los demás y como era mi costumbre siempre cayado en estas situaciones, Issy no me soltó para nada, la siesta que se hecho no duro nada, empozo a tener pesadillas y siempre murmurando lo mismo "_Edward, eso es mentira – Alice no me digas eso – Carolay di algo – no, no, no soy así"_ no soporte mucho de eso, y la desperté, todos estaban muy preocupados por esa situación y quien no, nosotros que sabemos lo fuerte que es ella y la encontramos prácticamente destruida y se que a Charlie y a Renée no le gustara nada como esta mi Issy...

Phil llego al día siguiente en la tarde con su esposa, todos los saludamos...

- Vamos al despacho Phil y señora. – le dije

- Si joven – se notaba que la señora estaba un poco nerviosa, llegamos al despacho de Charlie, cuando el no estaba siempre me dejaba a mi a cargo de todo, siendo el único a parte de Issy para manejar las cosas en la casa y en la empresa; los invite a sentarse.

- Phil, su esposa no sabe nada – le pregunte.

- Solo algunas cosas joven; solo sabe que la señorita Isabella no es mi hija. – Contesto – y joven no los he presentado, mi esposa Karen, Karen el joven Whitlock.

- Mucho gusto señora – le conteste – Phil dame todos los documentos de Isabella Dwyer – me entrego una carpeta, donde se encontraba todo, vi sus notas y son muy buenas, típico de mi Issy.

Después de ver todos y cada uno de los documentos los guarde en la caja fuerte y le informamos a Karen quienes somos y quien es Issy, ella se sorprendió mucho que Issy fuera parte de la familia Swan.

Karen entro a trabajar en la casa como cocinera y Phil siguió como guarda espalda, ambos se acoplaron bien a la vida que llevábamos acá...

Los tres días siguientes siguió de la misma forma, Issy se negaba a hablar con alguien, no quería usar su ropa y utilizaba mis suéteres y pantalonetas, no tomaba los de Emmett y Jake por ser demasiado grande para ella y los de Seth no les gustaba siempre tenían frases tontas en ellos, nadie le dijo nada.

Ella misma tiro toda su ropa, casi siempre en las noches tenia pesadillas se terminaba despertando dando gritos y llorando, siempre me quedaba con ella en las noches, dormíamos prácticamente abrazados, mis demás hermanos estaban muy preocupados al igual que Phil y Karen... Termino por mudarse a mi habitación, allí no tendría que entrar a escondida a tomar mi ropa, tomo uno de los cajones que estaban vacíos del closet y coloco su ropa interior…

La semana pasó y mis padrinos regresaron contentos ya que su princesita estaba de regreso pero cuando vieron a Issy, Charlie se enojo demasiado y casi golpea a Phil, si no fuera por que Issy le hablo lo golpeaba.

-Papá, Phil no tiene la culpa, no le agás nada. – Le suplico

- Esta bien, pero me tienes que decir lo que pasó. – le dijo Charlie de los furioso…

- Papá solo estaba esperando para decirles a todos – comenzó a llorar, la abrasé lo más fuerte que pude – es que... n... no se... si sea capaz de contarlo... varias veces – dijo entre sollozos. Todos nos fuimos a la sala, incluso Phil y Karen. Nos sentamos en silencio, Issy estaba mal no me quería soltar, ni sacar la cara de mi pecho...

- Issy, cariño dinos que fue lo que pasó para que te pusieras así – le pregunte ya que nadie más decía nada.

- Les voy a decir... pero... tienen que prometerme... que dejaran eso... así... y no le harán nada a los papás de ellos – así que eso chicos eran los culpables, mire a mis padrinos los cuales asintieron.

- Esta bien nena, no le aremos nada pero dinos que pasó y que podemos hacer para ayudarte – le dijo Renée muy preocupada.

- bueno aquí les va, pero no me interrumpan, no importa lo que este diciendo no me interrumpan – ella dijo, y se puso un poco coloradita – a mi me _gustaba_ Edward Cullen – dijo que le gustaba y escupió su nombre con veneno – Jazzy sabia, ese era una de nuestros secretos – todos asintieron – el día de la cena en su casa, con sus padres era para celebrar que Phil va a tener un niño – hizo una pausa y comenzó a temblar y a sollozar, la puse en mi regazo y la abraza.

- Issy, cariño si ni estas preparada para decirnos esperaremos, si; cálmate – le dije consiente que todos estaban mirándonos.

- No te preocupes, tienen que saber y el que lo diga hoy, mañana o la próxima semana no se hará menos doloroso. – afirme con un movimiento de la cabeza y ella siguió – como les decía:

"_La cena se celebraba por el hijo de Phil, al terminar de cenar le pedí a Edward que hablara conmigo a solas, estaba muy nerviosa, él es el chico más popular de la escuela, junto con sus hermanas –_ Issy soltó una risita amarga- _subimos a su cuarto, ya que teníamos esa confianza, demoramos un momento donde no me atreví a decir palaba y él hablo primero_

_Y dime Bella, de que quieres hablar me dijo, por mi parte seguía muy nerviosa, pero me arme de valor y le dije: Bueno veras, Edward es que tu me gustas mucho le dije tartamudeando, él ya se veía molesto… Pero cuando termine de decirle se quedo como ido por unos minutos._

_No sabía que hacer así que le hable pidiendo que me dijera algo, y así lo hizo: "Wow, que quieres que diga, que siento lo mismo por ti" empezó a contestar con sarcasmo en la voz "PUES NO BELLA, NO ME GUSTAS ERES GORDA, CON GAFAS Y FRENOS, ME DAS ASCO" termino diciendo soltando cada palabra como si eso fuera a salvar su vida, y cada una de ellas las sentí como un si fuera un puñal en mi corazón, bueno eso no me importo tanto, se que no soy en estos momentos el tipo de mujer que la mayoría quiere y aceptaría que no le gustara pero sus hermanas ellas si me hicieron daño se rio de mí, pero no me importo, en cambio sus hermanas estaban escondidas escuchando todo lo que le estaba diciendo, ellas entraron cuando el termino diciendo que era un adefesio… –_ pedazo de mierda que es ese Cullen y va a pagar cada una de las lagrimas de mi Issy_ – fue a donde estaban sus hermanas detrás de la puerta de su cuarto, allí estaban las tres supuestas amigas mías riéndose de todo lo que estaba diciendo su hermano, "mira Bella, sé que mis hermanas están de acuerdo conmigo" dijo cuando ellas entraron, las mire a las tres y ninguna de ellas lo negaba._

_Después si vino lo que me hizo daño "_Mira Bella, Edward tiene razón tu eres fea y gorda, ni aunque te hicieras mil cirugías cambiarias, no eres como nosotros, ni siquiera puedes comprar una muda de ropa de marca, **no eres de nuestra clase**_" dijo la melliza de Edward Rosalie, ella siempre había sido directa pero no era para que dijera eso, "__Nosotras quisimos ayudarte, por eso lo de Barbie Bella, pero nos aburrimos, es mejor aléjate de nosotros, créeme que definitivamente es lo mejor, además solo hablábamos contigo porqué nuestros padres se conocen por tus pasabas en la sala de emergencia__ – termino diciendo Alice, ella fue la que me termino de destrui, Carolay la prima de ellos no me importo mucho no tenia mucho tiempo de conocerla. No dije nada más ni negué ningunas de las cosas que me dijeron así que fui al baño y allí me encerré y llame a Jazzy_

Charlie, Renée y mis hermanos estaban indignados por la situación se le notaba demasiado en la cara

- Isabella, ¿Por qué degastes que te trataran así?, tu eres una Swan, ellos no deben tratarte así, ni aunque no lo fueras. Ellos deben respetar a todos tengan o no dinero – Dijo Charlie.

- Mi niña – comenzó a decir Renée – sé que esos niños no se merecen tu amistad así que no te preocupes por ellos y nena, ¿sus padres saben lo que te hicieron? – termino diciendo.

- ¡NO! – Ella grito – sus padres son como ustedes, a ellos no les importa el dinero ni nada de eso, son tan sencillos, que no se comparan con esos tres mostraos que tienen por hijos y su sobrina.

- Issy, hagamos algo, olvidémonos de ellos, te concentras aquí con tu familia, también esta Phil y Karen, vas a ver que te olvidaras de todo y personalmente de ayudare en todo lo que pueda así como lo hará cualquiera que esta en esta sala – le dije. Todos me quedaron mirando raro y como no si es lo más largo que he dicho delante de ellos en mucho tiempo. Issy los miro a todos y ellos asintieron, en su preciosa cara se formo una sonrisa hermosa que desplazo a las lágrimas...

Ella les agradeció a todos y terminamos en un abrazó colectivo...

Issy después de ese agotamiento emocional se quedo dormida, fui al despacho de Charlie, para ver que quería, toque la puerta y respondió de inmediato.

- Pasa Jasper – así lo hizo, no tuve necesidad de hablar, hizo señas para que me sentara frente de él. – Jasper, sé que tu eres el más cercano a mi niña y por eso te voy a pedir un favor – confirme con un movimiento de cabeza – Jasper, no voy a permitir que esos escuincles se salgan con la suya insultando a alguien de mi familia, y para llevar a cabo mis planes necesito que Isabella salga del país, no importa si son solo ustedes dos o van a ir los seis – volví a confirmar con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Si vas a hace algo con las empresas nos lo hagas directamente con una de las principales acedarte que esas son las que ella esta manejando y si encuentra algo sabes que se enojara – le he dicho. Asintió…

Después de eso no hay nada que decir solo me queda convencer a mi Issy para salir del país y comenzar una terapia, eso es lo único que la puede ayudar en este momento...

Pero primero hay que cambiarle ese ánimo que se manda y convencerla que ella es muy hermosa así como es...


	11. Libereación

_**Issy (POV)**_

Cuando llegamos a los Ángeles, Jazz me dijo que mis padres estaban en un viajé de negocios, y no regresaban sino dentro de una semana, la nana les informaría que estábamos de regreso solo que no les dirá el motivo, ni lo conoce ella para ir a decirles y espero que no lo conozca nunca, aunque sé que seria imposible ocultarlo, en el avión me hice la dormida para que no me preguntaran nada, no quería hablar con nadie en estos momentos, Emmett y Jake como siempre actuando impulsivamente queriendo moler a golpes al que me hizo llorar, la que realmente me sorprendió fue Leah, ella siempre ha actuado como una princesa, pero me doy cuenta que es solo una fachada, ella también quería dar su merecido al igual que Emmett y Jake, Seth se mantuvo callado raro en él pero me imagino que estaría tramando algo, mientras que Jazzy me tenia entre sus brazos brindándome apoyo...

Aunque hubo una parte del vuelo que no recuerdo para nada ya que realmente me dormí, espero que no allá soltado nada entre murmullos.

Después de nuestra llegada, todo estaba más tranquilo relativamente hasta que lleguen mis padres dentro de unas semanas, que con ellos si me tocaría soltar toda la sopa, Phil y Karen llegaron al día siguiente por la tarde, no los pude recibir estaba muy deprimida y verlos me recordaría todo lo que pasó, Jazzy hablo con ellos para explicarles la situación a Karen...

Jazzy, sigue igual que antes así no habla con nadie a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, mi padre lo dejó a él a cargo ya que yo no lo podía hacer, y pues dejar a Emmett seria como liberar a un niño de cuatro años en una dulcería.

Al terminar Jazzy de hablar con ellos, me dijo que Phil regresa a su antiguo puesto de trabajo y Karen se quedara como una de las cocineras y la verdad es que ella cocina delicioso...

En mi cuarto me sentía muy sola y mucho más deprimida de lo normal y cada vez que miraba mi ropa me soltaba en llanto, nadie me había visto y doy gracias a Dios por eso, no quería que tuvieran una preocupación más...

Así que tome toda la ropa que tenia en mi closet la llene en bolsas y las mande a donar, no vale la pena votarla prácticamente esta nueva y hay alguien que la necesita más, como no tenia que ponerme fui a las habitaciones de mis hermanos para tomar unas pantalonetas o sudaderas y unos suéter, las de Emmy y Jake no me quedaban, las de Seth tienen frases tontas e insultante, en el de Leah ni me asomo, y así que mi única y ultima y mejor opción Jazzy, menos mal que tenia unas camisas con logos de unas bandas de música que me gustan y muchas cosas más, Jazzy y todos se dieron cuenta pero no dijeron nada...

Al tercer día ya no podía más, si permanecía en mi habitación me despertaba llorando y gritando, así que me mude por completo a la habitación de Jazzy, no tenia ropa y como me ponía la de él no ocuparía mucho espacio, él me dio uno de los cajones que estaban vacíos y allí es donde coloque la única ropa con la que me quede, mi ropa interior, en las noches dormía abrazada a él, no podía soportar sentirme sola, no quiero estar sola y esa es la manera en que lo puedo sentir...

La semana sin mis padres se pasó demasiado rápido para mi gusto, si pues sé que ahora que ellos están aquí no hay forma que me calle lo que pasó, me van a presionar de alguna manera u otra para que se los diga...

Cuando mi padre me vio salió corriendo del cuarto de Jazzy, fue a buscar a Phil, todos los seguimos y antes de que empezara lo tuve que detener Phil no tiene la culpa de que los hijos de los Cullen sean unos demonios...

-Papá, Phil no tiene la culpa, no le agás nada. - Le suplique

- Esta bien, pero me tienes que decir lo que pasó. – fue lo que me contesto, y no había manera a replicar, con ese temperamento que se manda. Todos nos fuimos a la sala donde nos sentamos por grupitos... Todos incluso Karen estaban allí.

- Papá solo estaba esperando para decirles a todos – no pude contener las lagrimas por más tiempo, Jazzy me abrazo mostrándome su apoyo – es que... n... no se... si sea capaz de contarlo... varias veces – no podía hablar bien por los sollozos que se me escapaban.

Nadie dijo nada, solo había silencio, oculte mi rostro en el pecho de Jazzy y la verdad es que no me atedia a dar la cara a mi familia...

- Issy, cariño dinos que fue lo que pasó para que te pusieras así – me pregunto Jazzy, de forma dulce, como siempre es él.

- Les voy a decir... pero... tienen que prometerme... que dejaran eso... así... y no le harán nada a los papás de ellos – Dije mirando a mis padres, pues sabia que con eso Jazzy, Phil, Karen y mis hermanos sabrían que los responsables fueron los retoños Cullen.

- Esta bien nena, no le aremos nada pero dinos que pasó y que podemos hacer para ayudarte – me contesto mi mamá, en un tono que demostró su preocupación.

- bueno aquí les va, pero no me interrumpan, no importa lo que este diciendo no me interrumpan – Dije, aunque me da pena decirle esto a mis padres y a mis demás hermanos, pues Jazzy es el único que sabia – a mi me _gustaba_ Edward Cullen – tenia que recalcar que era en tiempo pasado, con todo lo que me dijo, no puedo creer que un ser hermosos como es tenga un alma tan podrida como un demonio, y no puede evitar que su nombre saliera como veneno de mi boca – Jazzy sabia, ese era una de nuestros secretos – todos asintieron – el día de la cena en su casa, con sus padres era para celebrar que Phil va a tener un niño – tuve que parar, los sollozo querían comenzar de nuevo y mi cuerpo estaba temblando con solo recordar lo que pasó, Jazzy me cargo y me coloco en su regazo, y me abrazo, como lo necesito en este momento...

- Issy, cariño si ni estas preparada para decirnos esperaremos, si, cálmate – Jazzy me dijo, aunque quisiera seria mejor ahora que nunca.

- No te preocupes, tienen que saber y el que lo diga hoy, mañana o la próxima semana no se hará menos doloroso. – Movió la cabeza afirmativamente para responderme y seguí - como les decía – y allí entre a revivir lo que pasó, como si estuviera pasando de nuevo...

"_La cena se celebraba por el hijo de Phil, al terminar de cenar le pedí a Edward que hablara conmigo a solas, estaba muy nerviosa, él es el chico más popular de la escuela, junto con sus hermanas –_ Issy soltó una risita amarga- _subimos a su cuarto, ya que teníamos esa confianza, demoramos un momento donde no me atreví a decir palaba y él hablo primero_

_Y dime Bella, de que quieres hablar me dijo, por mi parte seguía muy nerviosa, pero me arme de valor y le dije: Bueno veras, Edward es que tú me gustas mucho le dije tartamudeando, él ya se veía molesto… Pero cuando termine de decirle se quedo como ido por unos minutos._

_No sabía que hacer así que le hable pidiendo que me dijera algo, y así lo hizo: "Wow, que quieres que diga, que siento lo mismo por ti" empezó a contestar con sarcasmo en la voz "PUES NO BELLA, NO ME GUSTAS ERES GORDA, CON GAFAS Y FRENOS, ME DAS ASCO" termino diciendo soltando cada palabra como si eso fuera a salvar su vida, y cada una de ellas las sentí como un si fuera un puñal en mi corazón, bueno eso no me importo tanto, sé que no soy en estos momentos el tipo de mujer que la mayoría quiere y aceptaría que no le gustara pero sus hermanas ellas si me hicieron daño se rio de mí, pero no me importo, en cambio sus hermanas estaban escondidas escuchando todo lo que le estaba diciendo, ellas entraron cuando el termino diciendo que era un adefesio… – _mire la cara de mis hermanos y mis padres, y la verdad es que me dio miedo, pero la que más miedo me dio fue la de Jazzy, nunca lo había visto así _- fue a donde estaban sus hermanas detrás de la puerta de su cuarto, allí estaban las tres supuestas amigas mías riéndose de todo lo que estaba diciendo su hermano, "mira Bella, sé que mis hermanas están de acuerdo conmigo" dijo cuando ellas entraron, las mire a las tres y ninguna de ellas lo negaba._

_Después si vino lo que me hizo daño "__Mira Bella, Edward tiene razón tu eres fea y gorda, ni aunque te hicieras mil cirugías cambiarias, no eres como nosotros, ni siquiera puedes comprar una muda de ropa de marca, __**no eres de nuestra clase**__" dijo la melliza de Edward Rosalie, ella siempre había sido directa pero no era para que dijera eso, "__Nosotras quisimos ayudarte, por eso lo de Barbie Bella, pero nos aburrimos, es mejor aléjate de nosotros, créeme que definitivamente es lo mejor, además solo hablábamos contigo porqué nuestros padres se conocen por tus pasabas en la sala de emergencia__ – termino diciendo Alice, ella fue la que me termino de destruí, Carolay la prima de ellos no me importo mucho no tenia mucho tiempo de conocerla. No dije nada más ni negué ningunas de las cosas que me dijeron así que fui al baño y allí me encerré y llame a Jazzy._

Pude ver la cara que tenia cada uno de mis acompañantes, en ellos solo se demostraba la indignación por tal agresión y más si es un miembro de la familia más poderosa y antigua de los EEUU... Pero la cara de Jazzy estaba en blanco sin mostrar ninguna emoción y eso es lo peor que puede ocurrir.

- Isabella, ¿Por qué degastes que te trataran así?, tu eres una Swan, ellos no deben tratarte así, ni aunque no lo fueras. Ellos deben respetar a todos tengan o no dinero – Dijo mi padre

- Mi niña – comenzó a decir mi mamá – sé que esos niños no se merecen tu amistad así que no te preocupes por ellos y nena, ¿sus padres saben lo que te hicieron? – termino preguntando.

- NO! – grite, Esme y Carlisle no merecen esos hijos, si se les puede llamar así – sus padres son como ustedes, a ellos no les importa el dinero ni nada de eso, son tan sencillos, que no se comparan con esos tres mostraos que tienen por hijos y su sobrina. – les explique a mis padres y hermanos.

- Issy, hagamos algo, olvidémonos de ellos, te concentras aquí con tu familia, también esta Phil y Karen, vas a ver que te olvidaras de todo y personalmente de ayudare en todo lo que pueda así como lo hará cualquiera que esta en esta sala – Me dijo Jazzy.

Al verle la cara a todos, tenían una expresión rara mirando a Jazzy, y como no, si él no les habla casi nunca. Mire a todos nuevamente y ellos asintieron confirmando lo que me dijo Jazzy, no puede evitar sonreír, con tanto apoyo y amor que me brinda mi familia se me escaparon unas lagrimas pero estives son de felicidad, al momento de agradecerles a todos terminamos en un abrazo colectivo, lleno de tanto amor...

Me quede dormida en los brazos de Jazzy...

Nuevamente soñé con ese día pero ahora hay una variante mi familia estaba allí para mi, para defenderme...

Me desperté por la tarde y caí en cuenta que mi padre no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, solo espero que no meta a las empresas en todo esto ni a Carlisle y Esme...

Abrí los ojos y como de costumbre me encontraba en la habitación de Jazzy, mis padres me imagino que ya lo sabían si no se enterarían después.

- Hola, dormilona - me dijo Jazzy de lo más sonriente

- Hola Jazzy

- Issy, Charlie me mando a llamar a su despacho – Jazzy nunca se acostumbró a decirle padrino o tío, así que solo es Charlie. – me comento que si no te sientes bien aquí en los Ángeles que podemos viajar nosotros dos o todos los chicos con la nana a cualquier país que quieras.

- Wow, aprecio mucho lo que papá hace para hacerme sentir mejor, pero quiero estar con toda la familia, tal vez solo de vacaciones – le he contestado.

- Bueno, entonces hay que ir de compras pues salimos mañana en la tarde y tu no tienes ropa – me dijo Jazzy mientras salía corriendo del cuarto – y no hay escusa – me grito

Como lo detesto a veces, tome una sudadera negra y un suéter azul de Jazzy, mis tenis negros, baje para encontrarme a Jazzy leyendo como siempre.

Fuimos al centro comercial más cercano, Jazzy hizo que comprara mucha ropa la mayoría fue ropa deportiva algo holgada, unos vestidos de fiesta, de coctel y algo de ropa para él, pues no le voy a devolver la que ya tengo.

Claro que mi papá va estar algo enojado con la cantidad de dinero que gastamos, Jazzy me dijo que no importaba la cantidad de dinero de todos modos estamos trabajando para él, literalmente…

Jasper no me dijo para donde vejaríamos solo que iríamos todos, como vacaciones familiares por el verano.

Al llegar a casa todos mis hermanos estaban listo con maletas y todo, Jazzy y yo corrimos a su cuarto para tomar las maletas y empacar sus cosas y las mías, al tener todo listo nuestros padres nos llevaron al aeropuerto y se sentían muy mal por no poder viajar con nosotros, así que como la gran mayoría de las veces nana Sue fue con nosotros.

Ninguno de ellos, ni si quiera mis padres dijeron a donde me llevara rían solo que lo disfrutaría. Eso espero...


	12. Olvidando

_**Issy (POV)**_

_Al llegar a casa todos mis hermanos estaban listo con maletas y todo, Jazzy y yo corrimos a su cuarto para tomar las maletas y empacar sus cosas y las mías, mis padres nos llevaron al aeropuerto y se sentían muy mal por no poder viajar con nosotros, así que nana Sue fue con nosotros; ninguno de ellos, ni si quiera mis padres dijeron a donde me llevara rían solo que lo disfrutaría. Eso espero..._

El vuelo demoro 15 horas he hicimos un trasbordo para poder llegar a nuestro destino, todavía no me habían dicho donde estábamos, al salir del ultimo vuelo e ir a recoger las maletas, los seis incluyendo a la nana gritaron: "bienvenida a Colombia"; me sorprendió muchísimo, desde hace unos años había querido venir. Me acerque a Jazzy y lo abrace.

- Jazzy, gracias de verdad gracias – le dije, sin evitar que se me salieran unas lagrimas, Jazzy solo me abrazo como respuesta, después me contaron que estamos en Santa Marta pero solo de paso, pues nos quedaremos en una cabaña en el Parque Tairona, es como una reserva natural muy bonita y así podemos hacer excursiones y conectarnos con la naturaleza todo al mismo tiempo, pasamos el primer día en la ciudad a la mañana siguiente saldríamos temprano para la cabaña que se alquiló, todos estábamos muy emocionados, Jazzy al fin dio una características de la cabaña donde iríamos, para que comparamos algunas cosas como trajes de baño que nadie había llevado y comida como para dos meses, solo nos quedaríamos tres semanas pero con Emmy, Jake y Seth nunca se sabe, al igual que unos juegos de mesa entre otras cosas, todo lo metimos en la camioneta que se contrato para la movilización, todo es maravilloso, nos quedamos en el Rodadero, donde se podía observar la cima de la cierra nevada y en inicio del océano con las playas cristalinas.

Todos queríamos ir a la playa esa noche pero nana no nos dejó, aunque por un lado está bien, todos estábamos cansados del largo viaje...

A la mañana siguiente antes de las 7 am todos estábamos listos y ya no habíamos acostumbrado un poco a la diferencia hora, desayunamos algo liviano por el viaje, bueno casi todos Emmy y Jake hicieron que nana les compra algunos fritos según ellos por que no aguantarían el viaje y morirían de hambre, si como no ellos siempre con el mismo cuento...

El camino al parque demoro menos de una hora, de la entrada a la cabaña fueron otra media hora, el camino fue expectante no se podía distinguir si estaba cerca o lejos, es una cabaña prácticamente escondida en el bosque, una cabaña de cuento de hadas...

Las paredes estaban cubiertas por madera, para entrar subimos unas escaleras de piedra para llegar a ella, todos corrimos para poder verla de cerca; la nana se quedo a ver que bajaran todo y poder ubicarlo después, la madera de las paredes se veía brillante y de un café algo extraño, la casa desde afuera parecía como si fuera de un piso pero no es de dos, al entrar fue Wow, la paredes de la sala están pintadas de verde suaves, una sola ventana grande que a los lados están una especie de muebles de concreto con cojines negro de cuero, varias mecedoras, una mesa para café de madera, varios cuadros en relieve preciosísimos con gran variedad de colores; el comedor una gran mesa de madera con sillas de madera cubiertas de cuero, una de las paredes es completamente remplazada por persianas de madera que son fácil de correr, la cocina esta allí pegada las separa un mesón cubierto de madera y una media puerta, esta tiene una gran nevera, una estufa y licuadora, solo lo básico, nada de lava platos eléctrico, toca a mano y sé que mis hermanos no querrán ayudar con eso – suficiente para encontrarse con la naturaleza, es completamente maravilloso – no hay televisor, pero si un equipo de música; en el patio una gran terraza, con sillones de concreto nuevamente pero los cojines de color zanahoria con almohadones amarillos una mesa de centro cuadrada pequeña con adornos en piedra y un florero, desde aquí se puede apreciar la gran vista que tiene hacia el mar, salí de la terraza para recorrer un poco más el patio y pude ver otras escaleras de piedra que bajan directamente a una pequeña playa privada, genial.

Regrese a la casa para terminar de verla, pues el primer piso era simplemente la sala, el comedor, la cocina y un baño solo con el retrete y el lavamanos. Jazzy me estaba esperando.

- Cariño, ¿Dónde andabas? ya los demás tomaron habitación y a la nana le dimos la principal – termino diciendo Jazzy.

- Vamos Jazzy, sabes que no me importa que habitación me toque, esto es maravilloso. – Le dije sonriendo, termine de cerrar el espacio que había entre nosotros y lo abrasé.

Como siempre no dijo más nada, solo me devolvió el abrazo, subimos juntos para ver el segundo piso y me sorprendió de verdad que esto es una cabaña de cuentos, al final de la escalera hay una especie de puente que se divide en tres y cada una de las ramificaciones llevan a dos habitaciones, estos esta cubierto por techo de palma, la verdad es que todo esto es maravilloso...

Jazz me dijo que la nana y Leah estaban por el primer "pasillo" – primero porque está la habitación principal y la segunda por que la del lado tiene el closet más grande – Emmy y Jake en el segundo y faltaría los dos últimos...

- Jazzy, hay un problema – le dije sacando las cuentas, solo hay seis habitaciones y nosotros somos siete.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Cariño

- Jazzy somos siete y solo hay seis cuartos - le he contestado

- No te preocupes Issy hay uno doble, esta en el tercer "pasillo" y lo voy a compartir con Seth – sé que a Jazz no le gusta compartir el cuarto con ninguno de ellos, pero si le toca es mejor que sea Seth que uno de los otros locos, no pude evitar soltar una risita.

- Vamos Issy no te rías, que no es gracioso – fue lo único que dijo y me arrastro al que seria mi cuarto por estas vacaciones y me torturo con cosquillas pos un buen rato…

Ya tenia todo listo en mi habitación, para dormirme un rato, y descansar del largo viaje, me gusto mucho este sitio todo es tan diferente a lo que hay en Los Ángeles y sobre todo muy lejos de lo que es Forks realmente, el sol brilla a una intensidad mayor, y el sonido de las olas chocar contra las rocas es un sonido realmente relajante al igual que sentir la suave brisa fresca que viene del mar.

Me quede dormida rápidamente y esta vez no tuve pesadillas…

_**Tercera persona (POV)**_

Así paso dos meses cinco semanas más de lo que habían planeado todo por petición de sus padres y por qué realmente se estaban divirtiendo sin llamar mucho la atención, por otra parte a ellos no les importaba faltar a clase con excelentes notas y referencias, podían entrar dos semanas tardes a su nuevo año escolar, la diversión que tuvieron en Santa Marta (Colombia) les sirvió de mucho para unirse como familia, Isabella les conto más de las cosas que había vivido durante los últimos años en Forks y su amiga Ángela… y allí conocieron a algunos compatriotas que estaban de vacaciones con toda la familia, estos hicieron buenas migas entre todos, especialmente Jacob y Emmett…

Jasper a los dos días de estar allá se mudo a la habitación de Isabella, puesto que esta se lo pidió, aunque no tenia pesadillas no quería estar sola, no podía no por ahora.

Todos sin excepción se divirtieron…

Ya cuando estaban para marcharse, la nana llevo a todos ellos de paseo por el centro turístico, allí Jasper vio una joyería, donde algo de lejos le llamo la atención, al acercarse se encontró con un juego de cadena, broche para cabello y anillo de perlas negras, con blancas a su alrededor, el broche en forma de flor dejando la perla negra en todo el centro, sostenido por una estructura de platino con varias esmeraldas alrededor de la perla negra; la cadena un simple tejido de dos cadenas delgadas entrelazándose con cuatro esmeraldas pequeñas incrustadas entras ambas cadenas de platino dejando como un dije a cinco perlas siendo la del medio la negra y el aniño al igual que la cadena esta formado por dos bandas de platino entrelazándose junto con pequeñas esmeraldas incrustadas al final uniéndose en la parte superior donde se encuentra la perla negra rodeada por diminutas perlas blancas.

Apenas lo detallo bien, solo pudo pensar en _su _Isabella, ella es la única capaz de sobresalir así como la perla negra entre las blanca y como no compararla con ella si la perla negra simboliza la individualidad y diferencia entre todo lo demás…

Sin pensarlo dos veces se apartó del resto e ingreso a la joyería, al verlo la vendedora y el guardia lo querían sacar, claro que ninguno de ellos conoce su identidad – una de las razones por las que se fueron por fuera del país – al principio no dijeron nada, mientras el observaba el resto de joyas, pero cuando pidió ver el juego de las perlas negras, la vendedora creía que era una mala broma, Jasper no decía mucho, solo se los quedo mirando cuando se echaron a reír en su cara.

- Mira niño, mejor sal de aquí que no tienes ni para compara la joya más barata que hay en esta tienda – le dijo la vendedora, esta le hizo señas al guardia para que lo sacara de la tienda, el guardia se acercó a ellos pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Jasper un hombre de traje lo tenía sujeto por el brazo evitando que tocara a Jasper en cualquier momento.

- Se encuentra bien señor – le pregunto el hombre de negro al joven.

- No te preocupes Joseph – lo tuteo Jasper – será mejor que valla a otro lugar, sin decir nada más se salió de la joyería, aunque lamentándose que no pudiera conseguir esas joyas de perlas para Isabella, a los pocos minutos se volvió a encontrar con los demás. Mientras muy discretamente el hombre de traje se volvía a ocultar entre la gente del centro comercial. En otro de los pisos del centro comercial encontró una nueva joyería, se separó nuevamente de los demás dejando a Leah, Issy y a la nana en tiendas de ropa y a Jacob, Seth y Emmett en una tienda de video juegos. Entro a la joyería y comenzó a observar todo cuando vio algo que le llamo más la atención que el juego de perlas que había visto antes.

- Buenas jovencito ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – le dijo una de las vendedoras.

- _Lo siento pero no hablo español _– le respondió Jasper en un fluido inglés.

- _No se preocupe, joven ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – _Le volvió a decir.

- _Sera que me puede mostrar ese conjunto de joyas _ le dijo, ella se mostró extrañada pero reconoció las marcas de ropa que este está llevando a parte que se dio cuenta que cuando él entro inmediatamente dos hombres de negros se pararon en la entrada de la joyería.

- No le muestre nada es solo un niño – le dijo una de sus compañera. Pero esta la ignoro completamente.

- _Con mucho gusto cariño _ le dijo la vendedora que lo está atendiendo. Le mostro el juego de joyas, una sencilla cadena con su dije, al igual que un brazalete y un broche, la vendedora le dijo que son diamantes y platino, Jasper sin dudarlo un segundo pidió el precio de estas y al dárselo él solo dijo "_bien me lo llevo_" le hizo señas a uno de los hombres que estas afuera para mayor seguridad, la vendedora comenzó a tomarlo un poco a broma por el precio que tiene las joyas, pero cuando entrego su tarjeta negra y un documento que lo identifica, lo tomo más en serio y su compañera se quedó más que sorprendida ante esto. Tomo los documentos y verifico como siempre lo hace y que sorpresa, el chico es el Jasper Whitlock uno de los jóvenes más ricos del mundo después de la muerte de sus padres.

Jasper termino sus compras, dejando a dos vendedoras más que sorprendidas por su actitud y por su fortuna y más siendo solo un niño…

_**Holas, lamento mucho la tardanza con la actualización de estas historias, pero realmente no tenía la inspiración suficiente para seguirlas o simplemente no tenía el tiempo, ahora tengo dos semanas de vacaciones así que estoy haciendo lo posible para continuarlas, espero les guste este capítulo y los que vienen por delante.**_

_**Gracias por todo su apoyo…**_


End file.
